Sabaku no Naruto
by Back-total yaoi addict
Summary: Perjuangan Gaara menjaga orang-orang terkasih. Kebencian, rasa bersalah, dan pengorbanan menjadi jalan satu-satunya yang harus dilewati. GaaNaru,M,Semi-Canon,Yaoi,BL,Lemon,M-PREG!
1. New Beginning

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sabaku No Naruto**** © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, H****urt/Comfort****.**

**Pairing : Gaara x Naruto.**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Semi-Canon, **__**Yaoi, **__**M**__**aleX**__**M**__**ale, BL, Lemon, M-PREG. Don't like Don't read! **_

_**NB: **__**Maaf-maaf aja nih kalo ceritanya abal and geje.. soalnya Back masih amatir bikin fic. And than, ini juga fic pertama Back di fandom Naruto. So, semoga gak terlalu buruk deh.. Oke, Back gak banyak cingcong lagi. So, langsung aja.. **_

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SABAKU NO NARUTO**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 1!

Sunagakure. Desa yang didominasi pasir dengan suhu udara jauh diatas rata-rata suhu normal desa lainnya ini, merupakan salah satu desa besar yang berperan penting dalam dunia shinobi. Tidak ada yang meragukan stabilitas kekuatan desa Sunagakure. Hal ini dapat dibuktikan dalam sejarah yang tertera dalam arsip dunia shinobi. Desa yang kini sedang menjadi pusat perhatian karena penggerak roda pemerintahannya yang baru adalah seorang remaja berusia 16 tahun yang merupakan 'Jinchuriki'. (Yah, walaupun yang tau bahwa dia adalah seorang 'Jinchuriki' hanya orang-orang tertentu saja). Tapi, tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Kini, desa Sunagakure kembali menjadi pusat perhatian, karena 'Kazekage' a.k.a 'Shinobi Terkuat Sunagakure' a.k.a 'Yang Terhormat Tuan Sabaku No Gaara' sebentar lagi akan mengadakan upacara pernikahan. Hal ini menjadi sumber kesibukan yang baru bagi desa Sunagakure untuk mempersiapkan upacara pernikahan hingga sedemikian rupa. Kesibukan juga dialami untuk penyambutan para undangan yang rata-rata merupakan pejabat dan orang penting dari desa lain. Nantinya, upacara pernikahan ini tidak hanya dihadiri oleh pejabat dan orang penting, tapi juga akan disaksikan oleh ribuan pasang mata penduduk desa yang ingin melihat calon pengantin seorang 'Kazekage Suna'. Siapakah dia? Begitu hebat kah dia hingga mampu meluluhkan hati seorang 'Sabaku no Gaara'? Secantik itu kah dia sehingga 'Kazekage Suna' begitu cepat ingin menjadikannya sebagai miliknya? Sangat luar biasa kah dia sampai-sampai 'Shinobi Terkuat Sunagakure' mengadakan upacara pernikahan diusianya yang masih terbilang muda, 16 thn? Ya, semua itu bisa terjawab jika kita menyaksikan upacara pernikahan tersebut secara langsung. Melihat dengan mata kepala kita sendiri seseorang yang akan menjadi 'Yang Terhormat Nyonya Sabaku..'.

.

.

.

.

.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk"

CKLEKK..

"Kazekage-_sama_, anda memanggil saya?"

"Ya, bagaimana persiapannya?"

"Persiapan upacara pernikahan sudah 100% selesai. Tim keamanan juga sudah ditempatkan hingga 10 km diluar benteng Sunagakure, sesuai permintaan Kazekage-_sama_. Bisa dipastikan upacara pernikahan pada pukul 06.00 sore nanti dapat berjalan lancar dan tanpa hambatan."

"Baik. Kalau begitu kau boleh keluar"

"..."

"?"

"..."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Umm.. A-ano.. Kazekage-_sama._ Ca-calon pengantin.. ti-tidak ada di kamarnya!"

"..."

"Kazekage-_sama_?"

"Sejak kapan dia tidak ada dikamarnya?"

"Ugh.. I-itu saya juga kurang yakin Kazekage-_sama_. Terakhir saya kekamarnya 1 jam yang lalu, dia masih ada!"

"1 jam yang lalu? Ya sudah, biar ini aku yang urus. Kau boleh lanjutkan tugasmu."

"Baik, Kazekage-_sama_. Saya permisi keluar."

CKLEKK.. BLAMM..

"Ckk, apa lagi yang dia lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 04.00 sore. Sangkakala pun hampir meninggalkan singgasananya. Tak elak semilir angin hangat bebarapa kali berhembus di Sunagakure, desa dengan kadar panas bumi lebih banyak dari desa lain itu. Tapi, sepertinya keadaan seperti ini tidak berpengaruh bagi seseorang yang sedang terlelap sambil berlindung dibawah pohon yang rindang. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut pirang secerah mentari yang dikaruniai iris mata seindah batu _Sapphire._ Berparas sangat manis dan memiliki warna kulit semanis karamel. Bertubuh lebih mungil dibanding shinobi-shinobi lelaki sebayanya. Sifat konyol dan periangnya mampu membuat setiap orang tidak bisa melepas pandangan dari dirinya.

TAPP.. TAPP..

Suara langkah kaki membuat tidur nyenyak pemuda pirang terganggu. Namun, dia tidak juga membuka matanya begitu dia sadari terdapat sepasang tangan yang mengusap kening dan rambutnya. Hanya dengan sedikit sentuhan sudah dapat membuatnya yakin siapa gerangan orang yang telah berani mengganggu tidur nyenyaknya itu. Ya, hanya satu orang yang berani melakukan tindakan intim seperti ini. Dia, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sabaku No Gaara atau orang banyak mengenalnya sebagai 'Kazekage Sunagakure'. Seorang remaja laki-laki berambut merah yang memiliki iris mata _Emerald._ Berparas tampan dan maskulin. Tubuh yang tegap dan bidang semakin menambah kesan kelelakiannya. Ditambah wajah _stoic_ dan _innocent-_nya yang semakin menyempurnakannya sebagai seorang 'Kazekage' alias 'Orang nomor satu Suna'.

Naruto merasakan sentuhan sepasang tangan tadi mulai beralih ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Mulai dari helaian rambut pirangnya, turun ke pipi, turun ke tengkuknya, kebahu, dan kepunggungnya. Kenapa begitu urutannya? Karena pada saat itu Naruto tertidur dengan posisi tengkurap. Pada awalnya Naruto membiarkan seseorang yang sangat dia kenal itu terus menyentuh tubuhnya sesuka hatinya. Tapi, sepertinya sekarang Naruto sudah tidak bisa menerima lagi perlakuan dari sepasang tangan tadi yang kini sudah sampai pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang paling sintal dan padat itu. Maka dengan sigap Naruto mencengkaram sepasang tangan tersebut.

"Cukup Gaara! Sejak kapan kau jadi orang mesum begini?", gumam Naruto masih enggan membuka matanya.

"Jangan salah sangka ya! Aku bukan orang rendahan yang mencari kesempatan disaat kau tertidur. Mau ditaruh dimana ijasah 'Kazekage' ku, kalau aku ketahuan melakukan tindakan nista itu oleh seseorang yang ingin aku nistakan. Turun sudah wibawaku jika hal itu terjadi.", jawab Gaara_ innocent_.

"Huh..", dengus Naruto yang membuka matanya lebar-lebar dan menatap kepada pemuda bernama Gaara dengan lekat.

_Sapphire_ bertemu _Emerald_. Sesaat kedua warna batu berharga yang melambangkan kesejukan dan ketenangan itu saling bersatu. Menciptakan suatu warna yang begitu kontras, yang dinamakan _Aquamarine_. _Aquamarine_, batu berharga yang melambangkan kasih sayang dan rasa cinta tanpa batas.

Kegiatan saling menatap lekat-lekat terus berlangsung, hingga pemuda bernama Gaara memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

'_Sial.. Aku tidak tahan dengan mata Sapphire itu. Begitu indah..'_. Gaara merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lemah dihadapan pemuda pirang disampingnya itu. Hanya dalam hitungan detik Gaara sudah kembali menatap Naruto. Itu karena dia tidak mau Naruto menyadari kelemahanya yang sangat tidak mencerminkan dirinya yang begitu tinggi derajatnya.

"Hei, aku hanya mau membantumu mengibas-ngibaskan pasir ditubuhmu yang mungkin saja beberapa waktu lagi mampu membuatmu mati terkubur disini.", ujar Gaara datar sambil menunjuk gundukan pasir yang tidak seberapa, mendarat dengan sukses di tubuh Naruto.

Naruto yang penasaran segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke gundukan pasir diatas tubunya sendiri. Dan upss! pasirnya banyak sekali. Naruto hanya bisa ber_sweetdrop _ria melihat itu.

"Aku juga sudah mengingatkanmu untuk tidak tertidur di desa gurun pasir ini waktu sendirian. Bagaimana jadinya jika beredar kabar 'Calon Pengantin Kazekage Sunagakure Mati Tertimbun Pasir'!", ujar Gaara lagi dengan suara yang sedikit di daramatisir.

"Ugh.. biar saja aku mati tertimbun pasir! Itu lebih baik dari pada beredar kabar 'Naruto Uzumaki si bocah nomor 1 mati tertimbun manusia pasir!'", ucap Naruto sebal sambil mencibirkan mulutnya kepada Gaara.

"Ckk.. Kau menyindirku?", hardik Gaara memandang si pirang dengan tatapan seolah ia tidak terima dikatai begitu.

"Eh.. Tidak juga! Memangnya hanya dirimu yang manusia pasir di dunia ini?", balas Naruto. Sedetik kemudian si pemuda pirang segera memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain agar Gaara tidak dapat melihat cengirannya. Naruto puas sekali setiap dia mampu menjahili Gaara. Dia dengan susah payah menahan diri untuk tidak cekikikan ketika tadi sekilas melihat ekspresi Gaara yang sempat berubah dari _innocent-kening berkerut-ke innocent_ lagi.

Gaara yang mendengar cekikikan pelan dari seseorang di depannya tersebut makin tidak terima sudah dijahili. Dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa persetujuan dari pemilik tubuh, Gaara menarik pundak Naruto hingga dirinya berada dalam posisi menindih pemuda pirang. Kedua sikunya berada di sisi wajah pemuda pirang tersebut.

"Hei, memang tidak dapat kupungkiri seandainya ada manusia pasir lain selain diriku..", ucap Gaara menatap Naruto dengan intens. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya bisa terpaku memandang bola mata _Emerald _yang begitu dekat dan sedikit tergoyah imannya merasakan deru nafas lembut yang begitu sensual menerpa kulit wajahnya.

"Namun ada satu hal yang harus kau pahami.. Naru! Tidak ada satu orang pun yang berhak 'menimbunmu'.. Selain diriku.. Hanya akulah satu-satunya..", ucap Gaara lagi dengan lirih. Dia susuri wajah pemuda dibawahnya dengan hidungnya. Memberikan sentuhan yang lebih sensual. Tidak hanya sentuhan. Dia juga memberikan kecupan lembut di setiap permukaan wajah orang yang menjadi belahan jiwannya itu. Mulai dari kening, pelipis, hidung, hingga permukaan bibir ranum yang setiap saat selalu menggoyahkan hasrat dan pertahanan dirinya itu.

"Ga-Gaara~..", desahan pelan terlontar dari bibir Naruto ketika dirasakan kecupan ringan tadi berubah menjadi kecupan yang lebih intens dan memaksa. Tidak ada perlawanan yang mampu diberikan Naruto, karena dalam lubuk hatinya dia juga menginginkan perlakuan ini. Dia pasrahkan bibir ranumnya kepada pria yang sudah lama merebut hatinya itu. Seiring waktu berjalan, kecupan berubah menjadi pagutan. Pagutan yang sangat mengkleim dan mendominasi.

"Mmnnhh..", erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Naruto. Di saat Gaara memaksakan lidahnya untuk mendobrak masuk bibir tipis Naruto tanpa peringatan sedikitpun. Sang 'Kazekage' menginginkan kedudukan invasi. Menuntut wilayah yang menjadi tempat paling privasi baginya untuk mengecap segala sesuatu di dalamnya. Syok. Jantung berdebar kencang. Inilah perasaan setiap kali dirinya melakukan hal tersebut dengan Gaara. Dirinya tidak akan bisa melawan keinginan dan hasrat yang dimiliki Gaara ketika melakukan sentuhan-sentuhan intim seperti ini.

Habis sudah kesabarannya menunggu si pemuda pirang membukakan jalan, dia pun menggigit pelan bibir menggoda itu. "Akhh..", membuat pemilik bibir nan lembut tersebut mendesah dan tanpa sengaja memberikan akses masuk kedalamnya. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada, lekaslah Gaara melesakkan lidahnya untuk membelit lidah Naruto.

"Ga-Gaara.. Aahhnn.. Nnhghh!", desahan sensual Naruto membuat Gaara semakin hilang kendali. Setiap gerakan dari lidah Gaara yang begitu liar didalam mulutnya membuat Naruto kewalahan. Tak elak hal itu membuat paras Naruto semakin memerah. Panas. Wajahnya terasa terbakar dikala Gaara semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, tanpa celah semili pun. Tangannya pun menyusup dalam helaian pirang milik Naruto, mendorongnya agar lidahnya dapat lebih dalam lagi menjajah rasa yang ada. Manis. Itulah yang dapat Gaara katakan setiap dia menyelami bagian tersebut. Manis yang sangat memabukkan.

"Mmhh.. Nnhhggh.. Cu-cukup.. Aahhnn.. Ga-Gaara.. Su.. Sudah-Hmmnn..". Naruto merasakan sekujur tubuhnya terasa lemas. Seluruh engsel-engselnya berasa mau copot setiap kali menerima permainan panas Gaara. Percuma setiap kali berusaha melawan pergulatan lidah liar Gaara. Karena, pada akhirnya lidahnya lah yang akan menjadi boneka percobaan lidah liar Gaara. Tak dapat dipungkiri, lelehan demi lelehan saliva Gaara mengalir dengan sukses kedalam mulut Naruto. Saling bercampur menjadi satu dan mengalir dari sudut mulut Naruto tanpa bisa dibendung. Mereka sungguh tidak peduli sebasah apapun daerah sekitar mulut mereka akibat pergulatan lidah yang terjadi. Karena, kedua raga tersebut masih tidak ingin sensasi ini berakhir. Meski nafas semakin tersenggal dan sudah benar-benar berada di ambang batas. Hal itu tidak mempengaruhi kedua sejoli tersebut untuk mengakhiri pergulatan yang terjadi. Kontak fisik nan menggairahkan raga tersebut bagaikan narkotika yang mampu membutakan nalar dan pikiran.

"A-Ahhh.. Hahhh.. Hahhh..", pergumulan terputus sesaat. Naruto yang terlebih dahulu mengakhirinya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya kesamping, mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang menderu-deru. Wajahnya memerah. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya merupakan prioritasnya saat ini. Jantungnya berdegup cepat. Paru-parunya terasa berat. Namun, belum sempat nafasnya kembali teratur dengan statis, pemuda bernama Gaara sudah menarik wajahnya dan memagut bibir tipisnya kembali. Kali ini semakin dalam dan lebih bernafsu dari sebelumnya.

Lepas sudah kendali diri seorang 'Kazekage', setiap kali berada dihadapan paras manis pemuda bernama Naruto. Ada sebongkah hasrat yang tidak dapat dikendalikan dalam dirinya ketika menyentuh setitik kulit halus dari tubuh karamel tersebut. Gejolak nafsu selalu menerobos keluar tanpa bisa ditahan. Seperti sekarang ini, disaat dia menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan permukaan bibir menggoda itu tiba-tiba saja dirinya menjadi liar dan begitu bernafsu untuk melumatnya tanpa berhenti. Tidak ada hal yang begitu diinginkan nya selain sentuhan ini. Sentuhan-sentuhan liar yang mampu membuat tubuh dibawahnya ini lemas tak berdaya. Mengeliat-mengeliat pasrah menerima kekalahan dalam perang hasrat ini. Mulut dan lidahnya bertekuk lutut mengikuti gerakan-gerakan yang membuatnya mendesah pasrah. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia akan mengasihani bibir marun pemuda di bawahnya yang kini menjadi merah dan membengkak akibat begitu kerasnya pagutan-pagutan yang dia berikan.

"Akhhh.. Nngghh.. Aannhh.. Hhh..", erangan ketidak berdayaan yang dilontarkan Naruto membuat gairah seorang pemuda berambut merah semakin menjadi-jadi. Sesekali erangan tersebut diikuti batuk akibat jajahan lidah yang bergerilya semakin ganas. Pagutan dan gerakan lidah yang semakin membuat pemuda pirang meleleh. Naruto merasa sesi pagutan kali ini benar-benar panas dan begitu lekat. Paru-parunya pun kini semakin memaksa untuk berkontraksi. Menuntut pemasokan oksigen sumber kehidupan berlangsung. Dia berusaha melepaskan pagutan yang begitu intens tersebut. Namun, apadaya kekuatan yang dimiliki pemuda di atasnya terlalu sulit untuk ditepis disaat gejolak hasrat membutakan pikirannya. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. Kedua tanganny pun dia gunakan untuk meremas helaian merah bata milik pemuda bernama Gaara. Memberikan sinyal bahwa dia benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi dengan kontak ini.

Oke, seliar-liarnya Gaara disaat hasrat membutakan pikiran rasionalnya. Dia masih memiliki belas kasihan terhadap tubuh yang mulai bergetar hebat dibawahnya, apalagi itu adalah pujaan hatinya, Naruto. Lantas dia menjauhkan tubuhnya, menghentikan pagutan dan belitan lidah liarnya. Karena dia tidak siap.. Atau tepatnya dia tidak akan pernah siap jika pujaan hatinya itu benar-benar lepas nafas.

Dua nafas tersenggal. Menderu seirama berkat kegitan semi-sakral yang baru saja terjadi. Kedua mulutpun membuka, memperlikatkan benang tipis yang menyambungkan kedua ujung lidah mereka. Meninggalkan bukti kongkrit bahwa kedua jiwa tersebut telah berhasil melakukan satu kegiatan semi-sakral itu.

Tubuh Naruto masih bergetar hebat akibat sesi kegiatan semi-sakral yang begitu kalut tadi. Dadanya kembang kempis. Mulutnya membuka menutup berulang kali. Ia berpikir, entah apa yang terjadi jikalau Gaara tidak segera melepaskan pagutan liarnya itu. Yakinlah, dia benar-benar bisa lepas nafas karenanya.

"Hahh.. Hahh.. Hhh.. Hhnhh.. Ga-Gaara bodoh! Hoshh.. Hhnhh.. Tidak.. Punya hati..", parau Naruto disela-sela nafasnya yang tersengal. Dia palingkan wajahnya kesamping, tidak ingin melihat wajah kekasihnya itu. Menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan sebelah tangannya yang bergetar. Dia sedikir jengkel dengan perlakuan kekasihnya yang selalu saja lepas kendali setiap mereka berdua melakukan hal seperti ini.

"Hmphh.. Maaf Naru. Aku kelepasan.", ujar pemuda bernama Gaara. Sudut bibirnya terangkat melihat kondisi kekasihnya yang terlihat begitu kewalahan akibat pergumulan yang baru saja mereka lakukkan. Dia memperhatikan tubuh kekasihnya yang masih bergetar, ada perasaan iba untuk kekasihnya itu. Ya, dia sedikit menyesal karena sempat hilang kendali. Namun, apalah daya. Begitulah yang akan terjadi ketika dirinya berada begitu dekat dengan orang terkasih. Seluruh hasrat yang terkubur dalam diri tiba-tiba saja bergetar dan ingin meletus.

"Maafkan aku..", lirih Gaara pelan. Dia kecup sekilas kening kekasihnya yang sedikit berkeringat itu. Kemudian, menarik sebelah tangan yang menutup paras manis kekasih hatinya. Perlahan dia kecup punggung tangan yang begitu halus nan lembut itu. Dalam. Lalu, dia bawa tubuh kekasihnya ke dalam pelukannya. Merengguh tubuh yang selalu menjadi candu baginya dengan erat. Memberikan seluruh kehangatan dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam. "Maaf.."

.

.

.

"Gaara?"

"Ya?"

"Aku lapar"

"Begitukah?"

"Ya, aku mau makan banyak sekarang juga!"

"Baiklah, Naru-koi. Ayo kita ke kantor 'Kazekage' sekarang dan membuat ramen."

"Tidak mau. Aku mau makan di ramen ichiraku!"

"Hn? Itu terlalu jauh Naru!"

"Pakai _Jikukan ninjutsu,_ Gaara! Jangan banyak alasan!"

"Ya, ya.. Baiklah Uzumaki-kun!"

'_Hahh~, padahal aku mau melanjutkan ritual yang tadi__ menggantung!'_, batin Gaara.

"Cepat! Kalau bukan karena salahmu aku bisa pergi sendiri ke Konoha dengan_ Jikukan ninjutsu_, tau!"

"Hn. Apa salahku?"

"APAA! 'Apa salahmu', kau bilang! BAKAAAA.. Jelas ini salahmu yang menyebabakanku 'HAMIL', hingga tidak boleh bergerak berlebihan dan menggunakan jutsu apapun!"

"GGGRRRR.. SEBALLLLL"

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

.

Okehhh... selesai juga chapter.1... yang mau liat pernikahan ter'HEBOH dan ANEH' harus baca chapter selanjutnya.. yowww.. hehheee..

So, MINNAAA..

R

E

V

I

E

W

THANKS A LOT.. ^_^


	2. Blessing

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sabaku No Naruto**** © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, H****urt/Comfort****.**

**Pairing : Gaara x Naruto.**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Semi-Canon, **__**Yaoi, **__**M**__**aleX**__**M**__**ale, BL, Lemon, M-PREG. Don't like Don't read! **_

_**NB: Ughh.. Gawat! Aku mau nangis rasanya.. Hiks.. Hiks! Back pikir fic ini bakal dikacangin. Tapi, ternyata sambutan dari semuanya hangat sekali! Terima kasih banyak buat reader semua yang sudah memberikan dukungannya.. Hiks.. Hiks.. Shibarashi.. Banzaiii.. **_

.

.

.

_**Thanks a lot to :**_

**Liaaa**

**Botol pasir**

**Namikaze Trisha**

**Uzunami Hana**

**Reikyaku Kinri**

**Kanon1010**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**Uchizuku no RenMay**

**CHY KARIN**

**Kaze sabaku**

**Himanohime**

**Black CapXa**

**Ai HinataLawliet**

**Namichiha yuu-chan**

**GaaRuto**

**Superol**

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

**Ikky uzumaki**

**Vii no Kitsune**

**Natsume Yuka**

**Zee rasetsu**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

**Ira cloudsomnia**

**Kimmy no Michiku**

**Yagami H**

**Karin **

**Balas Review nya di akhir yow.. ^_^! Hahahaha..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SABAKU NO NARUTO**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 2!

~Kediaman 'Kazekage'~

Tik.. Tik.. Tik..

Suara detik jam memenuhi ruangan yang berukuran cukup luas dan berarsitektur pasir-pasir kuno. Nampak beberapa orang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Salah seorang diantaranya menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa orang lainnya. Jika diperhatikan dengan teliti, bisa diketahui bahwa beberapa orang tersebut sedang melakukan sesuatu terhadap seseorang yang sedari tadi menjadi pusat perhatian. Siapakah dia? Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Yang beberapa saat lagi akan berganti nama menjadi 'Sabaku no Naruto'. Saat ini dia sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi yang dikelilingi oleh beberapa gadis tangguh, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Sakura, Temari, Ino, dan Hinata. Oke, siapa yang tidak tahu siapa mereka! Para _kunoichi-kunoichi_ wanita 'super tangguh' kebanggaan desa masing-masing. Begitu banyak ninja yang segan dengan keberadaan wanita-wanita tangguh tersebut. Siapapun itu. Mereka 100% tau kekuatan pamungkas dibalik paras lembut dan menawan yang bagaikan setangkai mawar itu. Cantik namun Berduri. Sekali terjerat jangan harap bisa lepas dengan mudah.

Kini, hal itu juga sedang dialami oleh seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. karena, saat ini dia telah terjerat oleh gadis-gadis _kunoichi_ itu.

"Ugh.. Sudah Sakura-chan!"

"Apanya, yang sudah Naruto? Diam dan jangan bergerak dulu!"

"Akh.. Aku pegal duduk terus selama satu jam. Tidak usah pakai yang seperti ini juga tidak masalah kan sakura-chan?"

"Aarrgrh.. Naruto, tunggu sebentar lagi! Akh.. Awas.. kalau kau bergerak-gerak terus nanti maskaranya luber, bodoh!"

"Umm.. A-Ano.. Naruto-kun! T-Tolong jangan bergerak-gerak dulu. Rambutmu Ja-Jadi berantakan lagi!"

"Ckk.. Hinata, kau juga. Kenapa kalian semua jadi repot seperti ini sih? Kenapa aku harus pakai pakaian seperti ini juga? Menikah pakai baju yang biasa juga tidak apa-apa kan?"

BLETAKKK..

"Uuwadaaw.. Sakit Sakura-chan! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Dasar, bodoh! Itu, jika kau menikah dengan orang biasa Naruto! Tapi, kenyataanya kau akan menikah dengan seorang 'Pemimpin Desa'. Jadi apa salahnya, jika kau tampil luar biasa di depan para tamu! Mengerti? Oke, sekarang berhenti mengoceh dan buka matamu pelan-pelan!"

"Ughh..", decak si pirang jengkel.

Pemuda yang bernama Naruto mulai membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Kini dia merasa tidak semudah bisanya untuk membuka matanya itu. Yah, entah apa itu? Cairan hitam yang diberikan oleh 'para gadis pesolek' pada bulu matanya, yang kini telah sukses menambah sedikit beban bagi kelopak matanya.

Sayup-sayup kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakan bola mata dengan iris yang sangat menawan. _Sapphire_. Batu berharga paling indah sepanjang sejarah. Keindahannya tak terkalahkan oleh eksistensi apapun di dunia ini. Berkolaborasi dengan paras nan manis. Satu kata yang mampu mendeskripsikan panorama tersebut. Cantik. Sungguh kecantikan yang alami.

"Huuaaa, Naruto. Kau cantik sekali!", ujar Sakura histeris. "Coba, Hinata tolong ambilkan cermin!", suruh Sakura kepada gadis berambut _indigo_ itu.

"I-Ini, Naruto-kun.", Hinata memberikan cermin tersebut kepada pemuda pirang.

"E-EEEEE.. INI SIAPA?", teriak Naruto lebih histeris ketika melihat sosok di dalam cermin, yang tidak lain tidak bukan adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Itu, kau. Bodoh!", jawab gadis yang bernama Ino.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa secantik ini, Naruto! Bikin iri kaum wanita saja!", ujar Ino lagi. Dia berjalan mendekati Naruto dan memakaikan sebuah kain panjang tipis berwarna putih gading berbahan sutra, di atas rambut pirang Naruto. Tidak lupa, dia juga menyematkan sebuah hiasan rambut bergambar bunga tulip kembar di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto. 'Bunga tulip kembar', adalah lambang sebuah perkawinan. Kedua ujung tangkai yang saling bertemu, melambangkan sepasang suami istri yan akan bersatu selama-lamanya dan tidak akan berpisah hingga ajal menjemput.

Yak, sempurnalah penampilan Naruto. Si pirang yang serampangan kini telah menjelama menjadi pengantin paling cantik yang pernah ada.

"Ya! Aku setuju denganmu, Ino-san. Tidak salah Gaara begitu terpesona oleh Naruto. Menurutku, lelaki manapun kemungkinan besar akan mempunyai orientasi menyimpang jika dihadiahi sosok Naruto yang seperti ini!", sambung gadis berkuncir empat bernama Temari.

Ketiga gadis lainya menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda setuju mendengar ungkapan dari Temari. Sesuatu yang logis memang, jikalau seorang pria disodori sosok Naruto yang sekarang. Naruto yang mengenakan _kimono_ panjang berwarna putih gading. Dengan motif _Hana-Koume _yang melambangkan 'kecantikan seorang dewi'. Lekuk tubuh indah dibalik _kimono_ yang begitu terlihat jelas, akibat ikatan obi kupu-kupu yang melingkar kencang dari pinggang hingga dadanya, menambah kesan kecantikannya. Siluet pinggul yang begitu tegas semakin menambah kesan wanitaannya. Apalagi, jika semua itu dipadu padankan dengan paras manis milik Naruto. Permukaan kulit yang halus tanpa cacat sedikitpun, bulu mata lentik, bola mata sapphire, hidung mancung, bibir mungil merah merona. Semuanya, sungguh sempurna. Dengan kata lain, dalam sekejap semua laki-laki pasti akan banting setir jadi tidak normal. Alias Gay/Homo.

"Yah.. Dan lebih parahnya lagi, seorang Sabaku no Gaara lah yang lebih dulu bertekuk lutut dihadapan Naruto! Aku syok berat. Gaara yang kelihatannya lurus-lurus itu, bisa belok juga.", ujar Sakura skeptis dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"EEEEE.. Apa maksud kalian? Jangan mengatakan seolah-olah aku hidup untuk memuaskan nafsu para lelaki, ya! Aku masih normal, tau! Lagian ak-.", cerocos pemuda pirang dengan suara cemprengnya plus cibiran khasnya. Sebenarnya, dia sangat tidak suka mendegar calon suaminya itu dianggap negatif.

"Ya.. Ya.. Ya.. Aku tau kau mau bilang 'Lagian aku jadi seperti ini karena Gaara. Dia juga yang agresif memintaku untuk menerimanya' kan? Ayolah, Naruto! Alasan itu sudah basi, tau? Sudah beratus-ratus kali kau mengatakan hal yang sama. Jujurlah pada kami, kalau kau juga sangat-sangat-sangat mencintai Gaara!", potong Sakura menyuggingkan senyuman yang menusuk batin pemuda pirang.

"Ugh.. I-Itu.. Itu..", Naruto hanya bisa tergagap dan menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal, ketika mendapat interogasi dari kaum wanita dihadapannya. Yakinlah dia, bahwa wajahnya sekarang sudah semerah tomat. Biasanya dia tidak akan terlalu malu sampai seperti ini. Lagi pula orang-orang terdekatnya sudah mengetahui dan merestui hubungannya dengan Gaara yang sudah menapaki jenjang yang lebih serius ini. Dia juga tidak mengelak, bahwa sekarang ini Sabaku no Gaara adalah seseorang yang paling penting dalam hidupnya. Tapi, entah mengapa dia belum terbiasa untuk menceritakan kehidupan pribadinya lebih dalam lagi bersama Gaara, kepada kerabatnya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

~Konohagakure~

Semilir angin sore yang berhembus bagai alur sebuah simfoni dikala sang raja semesta sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk tenggelam di ufuk timur, membelai lembut helaian merah bata milik sesosok pemuda tampan yang mengenakan jubah kebanggaan dengan kanji bertuliskan 'KAZEKAGE'. Tangan kanannya menggenggam seikat bunga _Himawari. Himawari-Hana_, bunga dengan warna kuning emas yang melambangkan kebahagiaan.

Sosok tersebut berdiri tegap dihadapan sebuah makam kuno yang terletak diatas bukit dengan hamparan rumput hijau yang membentang dengan begitu indahnya. Bola mata _Emerald _miliknya menatap sayup tepat dimana sebuah nama tertulis.

_NAMIKAZE MINATO.. UZUMAKI KUSHINA.._

Sebuah senyum diberikan dengan tulus untuk makam tersebut. Sebuah senyum yang terdapat segenggam kesedihan didalamnya.

"Namikaze-_san.. _Uzumaki-_san_..", ucap pemuda itu lirih. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya sekali sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya yang terhenti.

"Namikaze-_san_. Uzumaki-_san._ Aku Sabaku no Gaara, dari Suna. Sebelumnya maaf, karena baru kali ini aku bisa datang kemari. Kuharap kalian mau memaafkanku.", ucapnya lagi. Ia bungkukan tubuhnya sebagai permintaan maaf. Kemudian meletakkan rangkaian bunga matahari diatas makam tersebut.

"Kalian tau? Sejak pertama kali aku bertarung dengan sosoknya, aku yakin bahwa sosok itulah pemilik sebagian jiwaku. Aku begitu bangga padanya. Dengan takdir kehidupan kami yang tidak jauh berbeda. Takdir sebagai seorang 'Jinchuriki' yang dikucilkan. Takdir hidup dalam kesendirian. Dengan kedua kakinya, dia mampu berdiri dengan tegap melawan pandangan-pandangan meremehkan yang ditujukan orang-orang padanya. Dia memiliki hati yang sangat kuat dan tulus, Namikaze-_san_.. Uzumaki-_san_. Kekutan hatinya mampu meruntuhkan dinding kebencian orang-orang kepadanya. Kini begitu banyak orang-orang yang berdiri disampingnya. Ketulusan hatinya juga lah, yang menarik jiwaku dari kegelapan yang selama ini selalu mengekangku. Aku sangat berterimakasih padanya. Sejak hari itu pula, aku diam-diam memutuskan untuk selalu melindunginya dari jauh. Melindungi seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku. Kurasa sekarang waktu yang tepat untukku meminta ijin pada kalian..", Ia sekali lagi menarik nafas yang panjang sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang sangat penting. Sesuatu yang menjadi tujuan utamanya datang kemakam itu.

"Namikaze-san! Uzumaki-_san_! Ijinkanlah aku untuk selalu mencintai dan menyayanginya. Ijinkanlah aku untuk selalu melindunginya. Ijinkanlah aku untuk menjadi penopang hidupnya. Ijinkanlah aku untuk selalu bersamanya. Ijinkanlah aku untuk memilikianya seutuhnya. Sebagai laki-laki.. dan juga sebagai seorang suami..", ujar Gaara mantap. Tersirat sebuah keyakinan dari kata-katanya itu. Dia mencurahkan semuanya dihadapan makam yang begitu ia hormati. Hatinya lega, setelah mengatakan semua ganjalan yang singgah dihatinya.

Kesunyian yang terjadi di tempat itu, begitu menenangkan jiwanya. Menepis semua pikirannya sesaat. Hingga ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Merasakan kenyamanan dari panorama yang ada. Merasakan hembusan angin yang begitu lembut membelai wajahnya. Simfoni lembut yang begitu lirih. Entah itu suatu 'fenomena alam' atau suatu 'kejaiban', ketika terdapat sebuah melodi indah dari nyanyian burung yang tiba-tiba berterbangan secara serempak. Begitu indah dan mempesona. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatnya tersentak dan membuka matanya. Itu semua karena, dibalik melodi indah dari nyanyian burung itu, terdapat sebuah suara yang begitu membuat hatinya merinding ketika mendenarnya. Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat hatinya merasa bahagia dan puas. Sebuah suara yang membuat senyum tulus terpancar dari wajahnya. Sebuah suara yang membuat hatinya tersentuh. Sebuah suara yang mampu membuat hatinya bergetar dan meneteskan air mata. Sebuah suara yang mengatakan..

_Ya.. kami mengijinkanmu. Jaga anak kami baik-baik.. _

Haru. Begitu haru rasa hatinya. Tidak ada lagi yang dapat Gaara rasakan. Pikirannya begitu kalut saat ini. Satu kalimat pendek tersebut menjadi sebuah kekuatan dalam dirinya. Kekuatan yang semakin memperkokoh kepercayaan dirinya untuk dengan tegar menjalani hidup demi orang terkasih.

'_Terima kasih, Namikaze-san. Terima kasih, Uzumaki-san._', batin Gaara. Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia katakan dihadapan makam kedua orang tua calon istrinya..

_Uzumaki Naruto_

.

.

.

.

.

~Kantor Hokage~

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Masuk!"

Cklekk.. Blamm..

"Tsunade-_san._", ucap Gaara ketika diijinkan masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut.

"Gaara, silakan duduk!", balas seorang perempuan dewasa yang berpangkat 'Hokage ke-5' itu.

"Ya, terimakasih." Gaara pun duduk dihadapan orang yang berderajat sama dengannya yang juga seorang 'Pemimpin Desa'.

"Aku kaget tadi, ketika kau datang lagi ke Konoha. Padahal 1 jam yang lalu kau baru saja dari sini bersama Naruto, kan! Lalu Bagaimana? Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu di makam itu!"

"Ya, sudah. Aku kembali lagi karena ada suatu hal penting yang harus aku urus sendiri, tanpa bantuan Naruto. "

"Oh, begitu..". Tsunade melihat suatu kelegaan dari wajah pemuda dihadapannya. Entah, apa yang telah terjadi dengannya. Tapi, dia yakin. Hal itu, merupakan hal penting bagi pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

"Ah, Ano.. Gaara-_kun_! Ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu. Mengenai, darimana kau bisa tau jikalau Minato dan Kushina adalah orang tua kandung Naruto? Padahal sejak dulu tidak ada satu orang pun yang tau mengenai kenyataan ini, selain 'Hokage ke-3', para tetua, dan 3 _senin_! Sedangkan yang lain hanya tau mengenai Naruto yang seorang 'Jinchuriki'."

"Naruto, yang cerita padaku.", jawab Gaara.

"APA! Tidak mungkin! Darimana Naruto bisa tau?", sergah Tsunade lagi, sedikit tidak percaya.

"Dia tau, ketika dirinya melawan Pain. Saat cakra siluman rubah hampir lepas hingga ekor ke-9, dia bertemu dengan Hokage ke-4 dialam bawah sadarnya. Naruto bilang, Hokage ke-4 meninggalkan sebagian cakranya dalam segel siluman rubah itu. Yang otomatis berfungsi ketika segelnya yang ke-9 hampir lepas. Ketika itulah Hokage ke-4 menceritakan semua kenyataan padanya.", ujar Gaara. Memberikan penjelasan yang memang ia dengar langsung dari mulut Naruto.

"Kenapa Naruto tidak memberitahukan hal itu padaku!", sergah Tsunade lagi.

"Dia hanya merasa itu bukan hal penting yang harus dia umbar-umbarkan pada siapapun, Tsunade-_san._ Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membuat semuanya khawatir.", ujar Gaara lembut ketika berusaha memberikan pengertian dengan keputusan yang diambil kekasihnya itu.

Tsunade yang melihat senyum tulus Gaara yang sangat jarang itu ketika membicarakan tentang bocah pirang yang dulu selalu membuat onar di Konoha, menghelai nafasnya. Entah, akibat senyum tulus itu, dia begitu tersentuh. Mengingat kedua remaja yang sama-sama memiliki masa lalu kelam itu, akhirnya bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Walaupun, kebahagiaan itu lahir dari sebuah pertentangan dan ketidaklaziman.

"Ya, aku mengerti itu.", katanya sedikit jengkel. Namun, ia mengerti maksud Gaara.

Tidak berapa lama setelah membicarakan beberapa urusan, Gaara pun pamit pulang kepada Tsunade. "Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, Tsunade-_san_. 10 menit lagi aku sudah harus tiba di kediaman 'Kazekage'.", ucap Gaara.

"Ya, baik. Sebelumnya, aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaanku untuk hadir dalam pesta pernikahanmu dan Naruto. Aku titip salamku padanya saja."

"Ya, akan ku sampaikan.", balas Gaara sebelum dia membentuk segel _Jikukan ninjutsu_.

"Gaara! Semoga kau berbahagia dengan Naruto", ujar Tsunade lembut. Sebelum terdengar suara 'POFF', bersamaan dengan hilangnya sosok pemuda berambut merah. Sempat samar-samar terdengar suara Gaara sebelum sepenuhnya menghilang. Suara yang membuatnya memberikan sebuah anggukan kepala dan mengatakan, "Sudah kewajibanku! Untuk merestui kebahagiannya".

Sebuah suara yang mengatakan..

"_Terima kasih sudah merestui hubunganku dengan Naruto, Tsunade-san.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

~Kediaman 'Kazekage'~

Disebuah ruangan yang berukuran cukup luas yang dilengkapi dengan meja berukuran besar berbentuk lingkaran lengkap dengan kursinya yang tersusun rapih, duduklah seorang pemuda tampan berambut merah bata. Sedari tadi dia duduk dengan tenang di sebuah bangku yang menjadi pusat perhatian dari beberapa tetua asal desanya.

Sunyi. Mencekam. Keadaan yang mencerminkan kedua kata tersebut, kini sedang melanda ruangan itu. Akan tetapi, bukan sebuah perbincangan mengenai strategi perang lah yang menyababkan keadaan itu. Bukan pula sebuah perbincangan mengenai pergantian tahta kekuasaan seorang 'Kazekage' baru. Namun, sebuah kalimat pengakuan lah yang kini sedang dinantikan oleh pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' itu. Ya, sebuah kalimat pengakuan dari para tetua atas keinginannya menjadikan seorang shinobi asal 'Konohagakure', sebagai istrinya.

Begitulah.. Begitulah adat dan kebiasaan pernikahan dunia shinobi. Bukan tugas 'penghulu' untuk menyatukan dua keping jiwa yang ingin merealisasikan cinta kasih mereka. Bukan pula tugas 'surat perkawinan' untuk menjadi bukti kekal atas realisasi cinta mereka. Namun, sebuah 'perjanjian' dan 'pengakuan' lah yang menjadi landasan suatu pernikahan bagi pola pikir kaum shinobi. Perjanjian untuk saling menjadi satu pasang bagi dua jiwa, serta pengakuan untuk mengakui mereka sebagai satu kesatuan.

"Gaara-_sama_, kami menghargai keputusanmu itu. Namun, tidakkah kau berpikir apa pendapat masyarakat nanti?". Salah satu petinggi Suna Gakure melancarkan sebuah pertanyaan basa-basi.

"Betul, Kazekage-_sama_! Bisakah kau pikirkan keputusanmu itu lagi?", ujar petinggi lainnya bermaksud untuk memperkuat pertanyaan sebelumnya. Tersirat sebuah ketidaksetujuan dari maksud pertanyaannya itu. Namun, petinggi tersebut tidak secara langsung mengungkapkan pendapatnya. Karena dia tau, siapa pemuda yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Dia adalah seorang shinobi terkuat Sunagakure. Keputusan yang salah bila berbagi argumen penuh emosi dengan pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kupikirkan lagi! Dengan kedatanganku kemari semua sudah jelas bahwa aku akan tetap menikahi Uzumaki Naruto!". Jawaban tersebut mengalir begitu datar tanpa emosi. Akan tetapi semua orang di ruangan itu tau, dibalik nada datar tersebut tersimpan sebuah pernyataan kongkrit tidak ingin dibantah.

Percuma berargumen dengan orang secerdas Gaara. Semua pertanyaan yang begitu ambigu pun mampu dia jawab dengan cepat dan tepat. Habis sudah akal para tetua untuk sedikit menentang sebuah pernikahan yang 'ganjil' itu. Satu pertanyaan jitupun akhirnya terbayang di otak salah satu petinggi desa. Sebuah pertanyaan yang mereka pikir mampu membuat seorang Sabaku no Gaara menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan masa depan 'Kazekage'? Semua 'Kazekage Sunagakure' dipilih tetap berdasarkan keturunan terdahulu. Lalu bagaimana dengan kau, Gaara-_sama? _kau membutuhkan seorang keturunan sebagai penerusmu kelak! Dan itu tidak mungkin kau dapatkan dari pernikahanmu dengan seorang laki-laki. Sekali lagi kami minta maaf. Karena ini berhubungan dengan kelangsungan hidup Sunagakure, maka kami tidak bisa menerima pernikahan ini". Sebuah kepuasan tertera dalam hati beberapa orang tetua yang juga menolak pernikahan ini. Namun, mereka tersentak begitu melihat ekspresi dari pemuda dihadapan mereka yang diluar dugaan. Perubahan mimik wajah yang tidak terlalu kentara namun menakutkan. Dimana sebuah tarikan disudut bibir yang begitu nampak penuh dengan kemenangan terlukis dengan jelas di wajah seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

"Hn.. Hanya itu masalah kalian? Kalau begitu cukup sampai disini pertemuan kita. Semua sudah jelas!", ujar pemuda berambut merah bata ketika bangun dari duduknya. Dengan sigap dia berbalik arah menuju pintu keluar, bertujuan untuk meninggalkan para tetua-tetua kolot tersebut.

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu, Kazekage-_sama_?", sergah seorang tetua lagi.

Gaara pun menolehkan pandangannya kepada tetua yang tadi memanggilnya itu. Sedetik kemudian dia edarkan bola mata _Emerald_nya keseluruh penghuni ruangan tersebut. Tajam. "Istriku.. Ha-mil. Puas!", jawab Gaara datar namun menusuk. Dengan cepat si pemuda berambut merah bata pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dengan menyisahkan suatu kebingungan di benak seluruh penghuni ruangan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ukh.. Sial! Kenapa aku jadi segugup ini, sih!", omel seorang gadis- upss.. Maksudnya pemuda yang sekarang sedang mengenakan pakaian tradisional pernikahan seorang gadis., dihadapan sebuah cermin. Entah, sudah keberapa kalinya dia bulak-balik ke kamar mandi untuk sekedar melepas rasa gugupnya itu.

"Huhh.. Lagi pula kenapa pakaian ini sempit sekali, sih. Paha ku seperti dibebat jadi satu!". Celotehnya lagi kepada keadaan yang memaksanya harus berpenampilan seperti ini.

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang dengan mudahnya termakan oleh bualan para gadis tangguh yang memaksanya untuk berpenampilan layaknya seorang pengantin wanita.

'_Arrghh.. Sialan. Aku malu berpenampilan seperti ini di depan orang-orang yang kukenal! A-Apalagi.. Didepan Gaara!'_, batin Naruto. Seketika wajahnya berubah merah disaat membayangkan ekspresi Gaara nanti ketika melihatnya yang seperti ini. _'Rasanya lebih baik aku tidak jadi menikah saja.. Haahh~..', batinnya mencelos._

'_Tapi, bagaimana dengan.. Umm.. Apalah itu yang ada di dalam perutku ini? Lagipula, entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu.. Ugh.. A-Aku.. Hanya memikirkan Gaara seorang!'. S_ekali lagi si-empunya wajah manis hanya bisa ber-_blushing_ ria ketika mengingat 'ketidakberdayaannya'saat malam penuh hasrat dengan Gaara, dulu.

Apa-lagi-disaat-Gaara-menindihnya-dan-mendobrak-kepolosannya-dengan-sangat-brutal!

"KYYAAAAA". Oh tidak! Pemuda pirang bernama panjang Uzumaki Naruto heboh seketika mengingat kembali kegiatan super-duper sakral itu. Dia terus saja meronta-ronta seperti 'gadis yang hampir diperkosa', sembari mengeluarkan teriakannya yang mampu menyaingi suara ultra sonic. (What! apaan tuh? Geje..) Hingga akhirnya sebuah suara yang lumayan keras membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan tindak-tanduk anehnya itu ..

BREEEKKK..

"NANI!"

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

.

YAHAAAAA.. Chapter 2 has been release! Terima kasih kepada semua pihak yan telah membantu dalam pembuatan chapter ke-2 ini.. Huahahaha.. #PLAKK.. (kaya ada yang mau bantuin lo aja! -_-)

Yah.. Lupakan yang tadi..

Kembali ke pembicaraan kita..

Tapi, maaf bila semua reader kecewa karena pernikahan GaaNaru ada di next chapter! Gomen.. Gomen.. Back sengaja mau menggabungkan pernikahan yang heboh serta malam pertama mereka sebagai suami-istri, di chapter selanjutnya! Jadi sekali lagi, MAAF..

.

.

Wakzz.. Back syok berat pas liat yang review fic 'Sabaku No Naruto' banyak banget! Ugh.. jadi bingung mau balesnya! Hahaha.. Tapi, Back seneng banget kalian pada suka sama GaaNaru. Karena debut 'Sabaku No Naruto' sukses besar, So, akhirnya Back mutusin untuk jawab reviewnya satu2. Sekali lagi, Thanks banget yaa.. ^_^

-START IT-

Liaaa: Yap, fic ini emang MPREG. Makasih atas pujiannya! Pas baca ulang fic ini, Back juga merasa kenapa kiss nya eksplicit banget ya? Hahaha.. ya sudahlah.. oke makasi udah review. Jangan lupa review chapter berikutnya ya! Hehhee..

Botol Pasir: #Tebar kembang 7 rupa juga.. Hahahaha.. Ah, kawan satu kampus & satu kelas & satu bangku-(Wakzz)- review yang berotot lah..Eh, berbobot maksudnya.. Wakwkwkwk.. Becanda.. Hahaha.. Thanks reviewnya!

Namikaze Trisha: Iya, Naru emang MBA! Kalo masalah peristiwa kehamilan Naru, kemungkinan Back akan membuat fic oneshoot lain untuk menjelaskannya lebih detail. Tapi belum tau kapan. Karena, fic ini hanya akan menceritakan perjalanan hidup keluarga 'Sabaku'. Ugh, maaf pernikahannya kemungkinan chapter depan biar lebih detail! Sekali lagi gomen.. And domo udah mau review! ^_^

Uzunami Hana: Yoi, Naru milha. Maaf pernikahannya chapter depan. Sorry banget yosh.. Btw, salam kenal juga Hana-san! ^_^

Reikyaku Kinri: Reikyaku-san, makasi atas reviewnya. Btw, suka banget sama pair Gaanaru, ya? Sama! Back juga suka! Karna itu back bikin fic ini. Entah kenapa, emang Gaara lebih cocok jadi seme ya! Kalo menurut Back, Gaara itu tipe yang diam-diam tapi melindungi dari belakang, dewasa, dan mengayomi. Jadinya lebih cocok untuk jadi pemimpin keluarga! Hahahaa.. Makanya, kalo penasaran ikuti terus ficnya oke. Anyway, Back mau minta ijin nih! Back, udah liat profil Reikyaku-san. Udah baca semua. N than, Back udah ngopy bagian yang WAR itu! Udah di update ke profil Back pula! Ugh, maaf belum minta ijin udah lancang ngopy! TT_TT..

Kanon1010: HORE.. HIDUP GAANARU! Yap, fic ini emang akan berlanjut, dan entah kapan tamatnya! (tamatnya bareng aa' masashi kishimoto juga.. hahahaa bercanda..#PLAK..) oh iya.. Salam kenal juga, Kanon. Thanks udah review..

Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru: Yoyoii.. GaaNaru ciumannya panas banget emang. Kalo disiram minyak tanah udah kebakar tuh mereka berdua.. Hahahaha.. #Plakk! Tenang, tar cerita kenapa milhanya bakal diceritain kok. Tapi, mungkin di oneshoot lain. So, tunggu aja okeh. Oh iya, tadinya Back mau makein gaun ke Naruto. Tapi, pas baca review kamu entah kenapa imajinasi Back jalan lagi. (lagian, aneh juga! Jaman Naruto pake gaun! ~_-) Jadi Back mutusin Naru pake kimono! Hahaha.. terima kasih banyak atas ide dan reviewnya ya..

Uchizuku no RenMay: RenMay-san, thank a lot atas reviewnya. Kalo penasaran sama ceritanya baca terus chapter2 selanjutnya oke! Jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan jejak juga ocee..

CHY KARIN: Makasiiiiii, udah bilang fic ini seruuuuu.. Tenang aja, tar lemonya udah kayak PWP deh.. hahaha.. (gak janji sih.. hehhee _) Arigatou udah review!

Kazesabaku: Emang tuh! Gaara kalo deket-deket Naru, bawaannya mau nerkam aja! Hahaha.. Namanya juga lage polling in lop.. =3=.. Anyway, makasih udah review..

Himanohime: Ya, makasih! Semoga memang benar nanti anak mereka manis-manis.. Heheheh.. Kalo masalah slight SN, uda pasti ada! Coz, siapa lagi yang mampu disejajarkan dengan pasangan GN selain SN! Ya kan? Oke, thanks atas reviewnya..

Black Capxa: Yow, Happy deh kalo fic ini bisa bikin Black-san senang! Ummp, jangan kaget ya entar pas Naru lahiran! Wakwkwkwk.. Yang pasti anak mereka berdua adalah anak yang luar biasa kok.. Hehehe.. So, thanks a lot for ur review..

Ai HinataLawliet: Makasih udah review! Wakzz.. jangan meleleh dong AI-san! Kalo kamu meleleh nanti yang review kurang satu! Hiks.. Hiks.. TT_TT

Namichiha yuu-chan: Oke, ini udah update. Makasih udah review! Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu mereview chapter-chapter selanjutnya okeh!

GaaRuto: Caranya gampang! Home, terus ke plays/musicals. Kalo lewat HaPe, langsung ada tulisan screenplays nya. Tapi, kalo lewat compi harus nge-klilk huruf S, baru ke screenplays. Wah, maaf nih balesnya lama banget. Jgan2 udah keburu dikasih tau orang lain ya? Sorry ya! And makasi udah review!

Superol: Iya, nih! Gaara gerak cepat banget. Emang dia gak tahan banget kalo udah deket-deket Naru, di tempat sepi pula! Ugh, bisa abis si Naru! Gaara itu cinta mati sama Naru-koi, rela ngapain aja demi sang-koi! Hahaha.. Yoshh.. Tunggu malam pengantin penuh lemonya oke! Anyway, makasih banyak udah review!

Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi: Yoshh, chapter depan ada lemonya loh! Tenang gak usah diminta, slight SN pasti ada! So, terus baca perkembangan fic ini oke. And than, Thanks a lot for review.

Ikky uzumaki: Huahahaha.. Emangnya mau banget apa ditimbun Gaara? Kan dia pasir semua.. Hahahaha.. Umpp, ya.. Semoga Back bisa menyajikan yang terbaik di fic ini. Karena itu terus review ya, biar Back semangat lanjutin nya.. Okehh.. Last, thanks a lot to review.. ^_^

Vii no Kitsune: Yoshh, Naru langsung hamil! Tenang nanti ada oneshoot lain pas mereka ehem.. eheman.. hehehe #evil smirk! Emmp, sebenarnya Back masih bingung mau masang genrenya! Sementara hurt/comfort dulu. Tapi, kalo nanti tidak sesuai tolong ingatkan Back agar menggantinya. Okeh.. Thanks to review.. ^_^

Natsume Yuka: Iya, tenang aja! Nanti, akan di jelaskan proses kejadian Naru milha, di oneshoot lain! Coz, fic ini khusus kehidupan keluarga Sabaku yang penuh rintangan. Mungkin..! Anyway, terus saksikan 'Sabaku No Naruto' yaa.. Jangan lupa review terus dan terimakasih..

Zee rasetsu: ya, Naru sudah keburu MBA! Wah, kebetulan sekali di fic ini tidak ada NejiSasu.. Hahaha.. Makasih sudah menyukai cerita dalam fic ini.. Dan terima kasih juga sudah mereview! ^_^

Ttixz lone cone bebe: Ya, Naruto memang sudah hamil! Hahahaa.. Selamat.. Btw, makasih udah review yowss..! ^_^

Ira Cloudsomnia: Yoshh, Naru-koi emang udah hamil.. Hehehe.. Lomon? Ya udah pastinya! Tapi emang kagak keliatan.. Wakwkwkw.. Tunggu malam pengantin aja. Lemonnya ada ,pastinya. Terus maaf nih, pernikahannya chapter depan. Sengaja mau digabung dari pernikahan sampe malam pertamannya gitu.. Hehehe.. Nantikan dan terus review ya.. Thank u.. ^_^

Yagami H: Wakzz.. Kaget ya, tau Naru milha? Hahahaa.. Wah, makasi sudah memuji tulisan Back dan terima kasih sudah mereview. Tapi, menurutku pribadi tulisan ini masih jauh dibanding senpai-senpai lainnya. Mau belajar? Wakwakwak.. Gimana caranya? ~_-

Karin: Ha'i.. SEMANGAT juga Karin-_san_! Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu menyaksikan Sabaku no Naruto oke.. reviewnya juga.. Hehehe..

.

.

Yack, my jari sampe keriting untuk balas review doang! (Haduh, jadi gak yakin buat ngebales review satu2 lagi buat chapter depan!) #PLAKK

Kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! Haahahaha.. See Yaaa..

Kalimat terakhir!

Minnaaaa.. Please..

R

E

V

I

E

W

THANKS A LOT ^_^


	3. Unexpected Marriage

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sabaku No Naruto**** © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, H****urt/Comfort****.**

**Pairing : Gaara x Naruto.**

_**Spoiler Warning : **__**Semi-Canon, **__**Yaoi, **__**M**__**aleX**__**M**__**ale, BL, Lemon, M-PREG. Don't like Don't read! **_

_**NB: Pertama-tama Back ingin berterima kasih kepada seluruh pihak yang sudah menyempatkan dirinya untuk sekedar membaca atau mereview apalagi nge-Fav fic 'Sabaku no Gaara' ini. Tapi maaf karena Back tidak bisa menyebutkannya satu persatu seperti chapter kemarin. Parahnya lagi Back tidak membalas review para reader sekalian. **_**Back lagi UAS sekarang, jadi buru-buru nulisnya!**_** Huff.. Gomen.. Gomen.. Gomen nee.. **_**TT_TT..**

_**Oke, sebelum para reader makin eneg dengerin celotehan-celotehan Back. Ada baiknya kita langsung aja baca chapter 3 ini.. Semoga kali ini tidak mengecewakan kalian ya.. **_**^_^ Oh iya, sampai lupa. Karena chap ini tidak Back baca ulang setelah membutanya, mungkin akan banyak typo.. So, maklumin okeh.. Hehee..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SABAKU NO NARUTO**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 3!

"HUUWAAAA.. Bagaimana ini? Kimononya robek..!"

Sekejap paras pemuda pirang yang sedari tadi panik tidak karuan, mendadak pucat pasi. Bagaimana tidak! Pasalnya, _kimono_ yang seharusnya menjadi pakaian sakral saksi agung peristiwa sekali seumur hidupnya ini, akibat kecerobohannya sendiri telah rusak dengan tidak etisnya. Robekan vertikal yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. _K__imono _bagian belakang yang dengan sukses kini terbuka mencapai pangkal pahanya. Hingga kaki jenjang dan paha mulus terekspose dengan liarnya. Memang! Biar bagaimana pun, penampilan yang kini sempurna layaknya _miko_ tidak menepis fakta bahwa si pirang tetap seorang 'pemuda kuat' aka 'Naruto si bocah no.1' aka 'Jinchuriki siluman rubah ekor-9'. Karena, hanya dengan sekali hentakan ringan mampu merobek sebuah _kimono_ yang terdiri dari beberapa lapisan.

Apa jadinya jika seorang Sabaku no Gaara tau? Oke, memang keputusan menggunakan _kimono_ dia ambil sendiri tanpa berdiskusi dengan sang pujaan hati. Tidak ada alasan lain, dia hanya ingin sekali ini saja berubah demi sang kekasih yang beberapa saat lagi akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidup baginya.

Mulanya, bukan masalah besar bagi pemuda pirang untuk keluar dengan pakaian yang kini berubah vulgar. Toh, dia pemuda yang tidak takut apapun. Kalau hanya hal sepele seperti ini, tidak akan membuatnya gentar. Tetapi, bila mengingat kejadian-kejadian lalu ketika bersama dengan Gaara..

'_Ugh.. Ini akan jadi masalah!'_, batin pemuda pirang mencelos.

Satu fakta yang baru-baru ini pemuda pirang pahami. Bahwa Gaara itu seseorang yang sangat protektif dan _posesif_. Sudah pasti Gaara akan marah besar, jika dia keluar dengan pakaian yang seronok.

Pikiran pemuda pirang pun mengalir kemasa lalu yang membenarkan segala argumennya..

Misalnya disaat dirinya berlatih dengan Yamato-_sensei_. Ingat, Hanya dirinya dan Yamato-_sensei_. Secara tiba-tiba pemuda dengan status 'Kazekage' datang ketempat pemuda pirang berlatih. Begitu dia bertanya alasan si pemuda Sabaku hadir disana. Jawaban singkat dan datar lah yang terucap dari bibir sang 'Kazekage'..

"Tidak ada. Hanya tidak suka melihatmu berdua saja dengan lelaki lain."

Oh kami-sama, lihatlah mahluk ciptaanmu itu. Kemana perginya, otak jeniusnya! Secepat kilat pemuda Sabaku menyelesaikan semua tugas 'Kazekage'nya dan secepat kilat pula dia hijrah ke Konoha, hanya demi memastikan si pirang manis miliknya baik-baik saja tanpa terjamah sedikitpun oleh orang lain. Oke, Gaara. Cukup sudah menuduh Yamato-sensei yang bukan-bukan, karena sebenarnya dia adalah orang baik.

Berlanjut pada kejadian lain, disaat dirinya menjalankan misi level S. Tepatnya, disaat dia dan beberapa teman setim-nya beristirahat di tepi sungai. Dan asal kalian tau! Lagi-lagi si pemuda dengan kanji 'Ai' dikening, hadir di tempatnya menjalankan misi tanpa pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu. Terbesit banyak sekali pertanyaan yang ingin pemuda pirang katakan pada kekasihnya itu. Mengenai apa gerangan yang telah membuat seorang 'Kazekage' sepertinya bergabung dalam misi desa lain.

"Gaara! Ada apa? Kenapa kesini!". Sebuah pertanyaan mengalir dengan lancar dari mulut Naruto ketika akhirnya sadar dari lamunanya sesaat.

"Tim penolong. Desa Suna, menawarkan pertolongan kepada tim 7 dalam misi level S ini." Sebuah jawaban dengan resonansi datar keluar dari mulut pemuda Sabaku.

"Kalau hanya tim penolong, kenapa harus 'Kazekage' yang turun tangan? Apalagi sendirian!", sergah pemuda pirang lagi. Biar otaknya dibawah rata-rata, tetap saja si pirang manis menemukan kejanggalan dari tindak tanduk kekasihnya itu. "Nonsense, Gaara! Sebaik apapun hubungan kerjasama antar desa, tidak mungkin desa tersebut dengan rela mengorbankan 'Pemimpin Desa'nya demi misi desa lain", hardik pemuda pirang. Tajam.

"Apanya yang nonsense? Semua keinginanku adalah mutlak, Naruto." Sebuah seringai terpatri di wajah pemuda Sabaku. Seandainya seringaian mampu membunuh orang lain, maka tak akan terelakkan jika banyak berserakan tubuh tanpa nyawa di sekitar sini.

Yah, pemuda macam itulah Gaara. Perasaan sayangnya pada pemuda pirang mampu membuatnya melakukan hal yang mustahil sekalipun. Dan ternyata benar juga firasat Naruto. Pemuda Sabaku mulai bertingkah lain. Dimana pemuda pirang berada, disitu pula pemuda Sabaku berada. Selalu berada ditengah-tengah. Hingga pemilik bola mata _sapphire _tidak pernah berkontak fisik sekecil apapun dengan teman setim-nya. Oke, untung saja kerabat-kerabat dekat Naruto memaklumi tingkah kekasihnya itu. Kalu tidak, bisa-bisa terjadi perang. Karena, memang tingkah Gaara saat itu seolah-olah mengajak bertengkar semua orang.

Masih banyak lagi bukti-bukti keposesifan pemuda Sabaku, yang tidak akan pernah habis bila dijabarkan dengan rinci.

Seperti, Naruto tidak boleh membuka kakinya lebar-lebar saat duduk di hadapan orang lain kecuali dihadapan Gaara, Naruto tidak boleh meminum minuman dari gelas yang sama dengan orang lain kecuali dengan Gaara, Naruto tidak boleh tertidur dihadapan orang lain kecuali dihadapan Gaara, Naruto tidak boleh melepas jaketnya saat misi didepan orang lain kecuali didepan Gaara, Naruto tidak boleh memakai baju yang tipis kecuali saat bersama Gaara, Naruto tidak boleh mandi di pemandian air panas dengan orang lain selain dengan Gaara. Sungguh terlalu.. #Plakk

Masih ada beribu-ribu kalimat yang menyatakan larangan-yang berakhir dengan kalimat-Kecuali dengan Gaara, kecuali dihadapan Gaara, atau kecuali selain Gaara. Oh, demi '_Dewa Jashin_' dan '_kami-sama_'-yang sebenarnya adalah anak kembar-perhatikanlah ciptaanmu itu. Sabaku no Gaara yang identik dengan wajah _stoic_ yang penuh dengan rasa cuek, seketika berubah Out Of Character hanya karena perasaan labilnya kepada pemuda pirang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Ah, entah ini sebuah anugerah atau malapetaka baginya karena mendapatkan tambatan hati seorang Sabaku no Gaara.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

Bruakk..

"Narutoooo!"

Bunyi pintu yang dibuka dengan tidak elitnya membuat kesadaran pemuda pirang kembali dalam raganya. Betapa kagetnya pemuda pirang dengan tingkah kerabatnya yang satu itu. "Apa sih, Sakura baka! Jantungku hampir copot tau!"

"Siapa suruh kau kabur-kaburan terus, hah! 'Kazekage' sudah berada ditempat perayaan sejak tadi. Kau juga harus kesana sekarang menemani Gaara menyambut tamu-tamu tersebut, baka!", omel gadis berambut merah muda itu kesal.

Pemuda pirang berdiri dengan gelisah. Bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan masalah yang sedang melandanya sekarang. Bisa-bisa dia dihajar sampai babak belur oleh _kunoichi-kunoichi _tangguh itu, karena sudah merusak kerja keras mereka yang sudah merubahnya hingga seperti ini."A-ano.. Tapi.. Itu.. Umm.. _Ki-Kimo-_". Belum sempat si-empunya rambut pirang menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya terlebih dahulu. Menyeretnya yang sedikit kesusahan dalam melangkah karena _kimono _nya itu.

Oke, semakin panic perasaan pemilik bola mata _sapphire_. Bagaimana tidak, masa sih dia harus menyambut para tamunya yang tergolong orang-orang terhormat itu dengan menampilannya yang 'kalem didepan' tapi 'seronok dibelakang'. Lebih baik dia mati dimakan 'Manda'-nya Orochimaru daripada harus melakukan hal itu.

Tepat sebelum dua langkah dirinya berada di depan sebuah pintu, yang dia yakini bahwa dibalik pintu tersebut terdapat banyak tamu agung yang menanti kedatanngannya. Si pemuda pirang menghentikan langkahnya dengan sigap, membuat sang penarik lengannya itu mau tidak mau juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sakura-chan, aku tidak mau masuk! Kau saja yang masuk menggantikanku ya?", pinta pemuda pirang seraya memohon. Rupanya akibat kepanikan yang sedang dilandannya membuat pemuda pirang meracau hal-hal yang tidak masuk akal.

"Ckk.. Apa-apaan sih! Yang menikah dengan 'Kazekage' itu kau, Naruto. Kenapa aku yang harus repot. Tidak usah membantah, cepat masuk sana!", balas Sakura murka. Tidak mau menuggu lebih lama lagi, dengan cepat gadis berambut merah muda membuka pintu tersebut sedikit kasar. Menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras hingga para tamu yang berada didalam seketika itu juga mengalihkan pandangannya tepat kearah mereka berdua.

SIIIIINNG..

Sunyi.. Senyap..

Tidak ada yang bersuara.. *ceklis*

Tidak ada yang berkedip.. *ceklis*

Tidak ada yang garuk-garuk.. *ceklis*

Tidak ada yang mengupil.. #PLAKK *ceklis*

Seketika keadaan yang tadinya ricuh oleh tawa, obrolan, atau sekedar senda gurau kini mendadak berubah diam. Sumber aksi mogok ribut yang tiba-tiba ini, tidak lain tidak bukan adalah berkat sosok mempesona yang berdiri di depan pintu itu. Cantik. Manis. Luar biasa. Itulah yang ada dibenak setiap penghuni ruangan ketika melihat sosok mempesona tersebut. Kesadaran mereka bagai tersihir oleh kecantikan dari panorama bak dewi kayangan tersebut.

Orang pertama yang tersadar dari lamunanya adalah sang 'Kazekage Sunagakure'. Pasalnya, dia juga tidak menyangka bahwa istrinya itu akan hadir dengan penampilan yang diluar dugaan. Cantik memang. Bahkan sangat-sangat-sangat cantik sekali. Namun, terbesit sebuah keposesifan dalam dirinya. Rasa posesif untuk memiliki kecantikan sosok tersebut seorang diri. Dia tidak rela miliknya yang cantik itu dipandang oleh banyak pasang mata. Karena, hanya dia yang berhak dan pantas menikmati siluet keindahan yang terpancar dari sosok istrinya. Tidak orang lain.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda berambut merah bata alias Gaara, menghampiri sosok yang telah mencuri perhatian semua orang. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkah demi langkah dia jalani dengan memandang sosok tersebut. Lekat. Tatapan matanya yang tajam sekan-akan mengatakan sesuatu kepada sosok mempesona itu.

Entah karena banyaknya presentasi waktu kebersamaan yang telah mereka jalani. Berkat hal ini, membuat pemuda pirang memahami arti tatapan tajam sang suami. Tatapan tersebut seolah berkata..

'_Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? Coba-coba mencari sensai, hah? Berani sekali kau mengumbar-umbar kecantikan dihadapan orang lain!'_. Yah seperti itulah arti yang dapat Naruto jabarkan dari tatapan suaminya. Uluran tangan Gaara mengalihkan perhatiannya. Namun, dia hanya terdiam. Tidak mampu mengeluarkan kata-kata, biar hanya sebuah sapaan saja.

Merasakan tubuh istrinya tidak bergeming sedikitpun terhadap uluran tangannya, lantas pemuda Sabaku menarik salah satu lengan pemuda pirang dengan sekali hentak agar mengikutinya.

Akibat kurang fokus dengan tarikan pemuda Sabaku, membuat pemuda bernama panjang Uzumaki Naruto sukses tersandung kakinya sendiri. Ditambah, pemuda pirang tidak terbiasa menggunakan _kimono_ dan _geta. _Alhasil dirinya terjerembab kearah depan dengan tidak elitnya.

Brukk..

Kini perhatian para tamu benar-benar terjutu kepada dua orang yang berada dihadapan mereka.

Naruto membuka matanya yang tadi sempat terpejam ketika dirinya terjatuh. Dan, oh 'dewa jashin'.. pemandangan pertama yang dia tangkap adalah wajah kekasih hatinya sendiri. Hatinya berdegup. Entah, kapan suaminya itu sudah memasang body tepat dibawahnya.

Oke.. Inilah salah satu keuntungan-minus masalah keposesifan-memiliki suami seorang shinobi, seperti Gaara. Dengan tubuh atletisnya, dia begitu sigap menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai sandaran istrinya di atas lantai dengan tidak memikirkan derajatnya yang setinggi langit. Pantas saja pemuda pirang tidak merasakan sakit pada bagian tubuhnya. Terisi sebuah perasaan bahagia dalam hati pemuda pirang melihat begitu perhatiannya pemuda Sabaku itu. Membuat pikirannya melayang ke negeri antah berantah.

_Ah, lupakan angan-anganmu bocah. Tidak ingatkah kau dengan masalah yang tadi melandamu?_

_Masalah-kimonomu-yang-ROBEK-dan-kini-SEMAKIN-BERTAMBAH-ROBEK-akibat-proses-jatuhmu-barusan!_

_Hei, perhatikan bokongmu! Pakaian dalammu terlihat jelas! Khukhukhu.. posisimu sekarang sangat erotis bocah. Sepertinya, ini jadi tontonan menarik buat para tamu. Lihat muka mereka semua berubah merah seketika!_

Pemuda pirang tau suara siapa itu. Oke, memang kenyataannya hanya dia yang mampu mendengar suara _kyuubi_, 'biju' yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Paham dengan kata-kata _kyuubi_ barusan, membuat pemuda pirang pucat pasi. Seakan-akan dirinya baru saja tersengat arus listrik 100.000 volt. Mati. Pemuda pirang lebih baik mati sekarang juga daripada mengalami kejadian hampir naas ini. Tidak sanggup berkata-kata, apalagi menggerakan tubuhnya untuk sekedar merubah posisinya sekarang. Lantas yang mampu dia lakukan adalah merapatkan wajahnya dengan dada bidang suaminya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sungguk tak sanggup dia mengangkat wajahnya yang merah padam itu, akibat rasa malunya yang sudah 'over loud'. Memakai _Kimono _yang robek masih lebih baik daripada masalah yang sekarang dia hadapi.

Naruto sudah tidak sanggup membayangkan bagaimana anggapan para tamu terhormat Gaara, ketika melihat dirinya yang memalukan saat ini. Dia pasti akan dicap orang yang tidak tau sopan santun. Ughh.. Parahnya lagi kalau dia dicap 'murahan'. Wakzz, 'Dewa Jashin'.. Bantulah pemuda pirang!

Berkat kecepatan intuisi yang didapat dari begitu banyaknya waktu bertempur, membuat pemuda berkanji 'Ai' dikening peka terhadap situasi yang ada. Dia mengingat kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu, dimana dirinya menarik lengan pemuda pirang tiba-tiba hingga berakhir dibawah lantai seperti sekarang. Kemahirannya dalam menilai situasi, membuat pemuda bernama panjang Sabaku no Gaara seketika menggunakan rangsangan impuls dari otaknya menuju saraf pengelihatan, menyadari pandangan seluruh tamu yang tertuju pada istrinya.

1 fakta yang menohok jantungnya ketika menilai situasi yang ada.

Seluruh-tamu-memandang-lekat-ke-arah-mereka-berdua-!-Lebih-tepatnya-ke-arah-tubuh-istrinnya!

'_lihat apa mereka?'_, batin Gaara merasa aneh.

Sedetik kemudian pemuda Sabaku mendongakan kepalanya untuk melihat pusat perhatian dari seluruh tamu yang datang.

1 detik..

2 detik..

Dan..

BWOOOOOSSH..

Seketika pasir milik Gaara memenuhi ruangan. Seluruh udara yang berada di dalam ruangan terkontaminasi bercampur dengan pasir milik Gaara. Membuat para tamu teralihkan dari pertunjukan menarik dihadapan mereka.

Walau bukan maksud Gaara untuk melakukan penyerangan, tapi yang namanya shinobi tetap saja shinobi. Terbiasa berada dalam kondisi peperangan yang harus selalu sigap dalam situasi apapun. Kurang lebih sekitar dua puluh shinobi yang hadir disana mengambil gerakan antisipasi berupa pertahanan dengan _jutsu _andalan masing-masing. Diikuti dengan persiapan serangan balik kalau-kalau pasir milik Gaara melakukan serangan. Yah, bagaimana pun tempat ini adalah kandang 'Kazekage'. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya para tamu sekedar memperkuat pertahanan dan mulai siap siaga.

Murka. Gaara benar-benar murka. Sudah cukup sabar dirinya membiarkan orang lain melihat kecantikan istrinya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Tidak untuk bagian tubuh istrinya yang satu ini. Kakinya yang jenjang, pahanya yang mulus, dan.. Ugh.. bokong istrinya yang begitu sintal dan padat terbalut pakaian dalam berwarna oranye. Kini bagian itu, dengan liarnya terekspos dengan bebas dihadapan banyak orang.

'_HUUUWAAAA..'_, batin Gaara menjerit.

Bagian tubuh itu adalah tempat yang paling intim. Bagian tubuh yang mampu membuat Gaara mabuk kepayang dan lupa diri. Hanya dirinya seorang yang boleh melihat bagian itu. Bukan orang lain. Tidak akan dia biarkan begitu saja orang-orang yang telah melihat miliknya itu, barang sedetikpun. Akan dia simpan rapat-rapat dalam memori internalnya siapa-siapa yang mengalami perubahan ekspresi negatif (mesum) pada wajahnya.

Wajah memerah.. *tabok 5x*

Hidung mengeluarkan darah.. *kasih _Sabaku no Gaara renden_*

Mulut mengeluarkan liur.. *hajar pake _Sabakukyuu_*

Gaara kembali pada mode 'Kazekage'. Sadar dengan status terhormatnya itu, tidak mungkin dirinya menghajar para tamunya sekarang juga. Lantas dia berdiri dengan posisi pemuda pirang masih merapat pada dada bidangnya. Wajah _stoic-_nya berkata seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi. Oke, mudah bagi Gaara _sang_ _master_ _menyembunyikan perasaan_ dibalik ke_ignor_an perawakannya itu. Tapi dalam hatinya ia berjanji akan memberi pelajaran pada mereka semua suatu saat nanti. Tunggu saja.. #_Gaara Death Glare_

"Ga-Gaara, kita.. Pe-Pergi saja.. Dari sini.. Aku.. Aku ma-malu..", bisik Naruto terbata-bata akibat tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat.

Detik berikutnya Gaara menonaktifkan pasirnya. Pasir yang tadi memenuhi ruangan, sekarang masuk kembali kedalam gentong dengan teratur. Pemuda dengan kanji 'Ai' dikening membuka pembicaraan terlebihi dahulu, "Maaf semuanya, jangan takut aku tidak akan menyakiti kalian," ucap Gaara lagi sambil tersenyum lembut. Ugh.. Buat orang-orang yang mengenal Gaara dengan baik pasti tau arti senyuman yang tidak pernah sekalipun dia perlihatkan itu. Arti sesungguhnya dari senyum itu pasti kebalikan dari kenyataannya.

"Berhubung sepertinya keadaan istriku sedang tidak baik, kami mohon ijin terlebih dahulu meninggalkan tempat ini". Gaara merengguh _kimono_ Naruto yang robek vertical agar bagian tersebut tidak terbuka dan memperlihatkan bagian tubuh istrinya lagi. Kemudian dia mengangkat tubuh istrinya ala pengantin.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu, silakan lanjutkan pestanya," ujar Gaara datar. Dia tidak peduli dengan pestanya itu. Yang dia butuhkan sekarang adalah waktu berdua dengan pemuda pirangnya. Banyak sekali hal yang ingin dia sampaikan mengenai kejadian barusan.

"Kangkurou, tolong atur pesta ini. _Semuanya_..", ujar Gaara lagi. Pelan. Kepada orang yang dia anggap kakaknya itu. Terdapat sebuah nada khusus dari kalimatnya. Entah apa itu?

"Ya.. Ya.. Baiklah," jawab Kangkurou. Dia menggeleg-gelengkan kepalanya melihat kepergian Gaara. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah adiknya itu. Benar-benar protesif (protektif+posesif) sekali.

Sepeninggalan Gaara, para tamu yang tadinya berada dalam posisi siaga kini kembali tenang. Bersyukur kemungkinan terburuk yang sejenak mereka pikirkan tidak benar-benar terjadi. Hahh.. Pesta yang merepotkan.. #PLAKK

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ugh..". Pekik pemuda pirang ketika dirinya dilempar sedikit kasar ke atas ranjang oleh pemuda yang kini sah menjadi suaminya itu. Dilihatnya sosok pemuda yang kini berdiri dengan gagah tepat dihadapannya. Wajah tampan, dada bidang, tubuh tinggi dan kekar. Benar-benar sempurna.

"Katakan sesuatu Na-ru-to," ucap Gaara penuh penekanan. Matanya yang memincing menuntut penjelasan dari pemuda berstatus istrinya itu.

"A-Ano, Gaara.. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kejutan untukmu," jawab pemuda pirang gugup. "Y-Yah, walaupun hasilnya diluar dugaan.. Hehehe..", ujar pemuda pirang lagi. Tawanya yang garing tidak mampu meruntuhkan wajah sangar pemuda Sabaku saat ini.

"Kejutan bodoh! Aku tidak suka kau berpenampilan seperti itu dihadapan orang lain". Gaara mengucapkan kalimatnya tajam. Terdapat keseriusan dari kata-katanya itu. Sedangkan lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum-senyum aneh. "Kau membuatku marah, Naruto. Apa kau sengaja menujukan bagian tubuhmu, hah?" hardik Gaara lagi.

Dengan sedikit hentakan pemuda Sabaku membalikkan tubuh pemuda pirang, hingga robekan vertikal dari _kimono_ dengan motif _Hana-Koume_ tersebut terlihat dengan jelas. Menampakan kaki jenjang, paha nan mulus, bokong sintal dan padat yang terbungkus pakaian dalam berwarna oranye. Melihat panorama didepannya, membuat Gaara teringat kejadian menyebalkan tadi. Benar-benar berengsek. Tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun dalam otak jeniusnya untuk memperlihatkan setitik kulit karamel milik istrinya kepada orang lain, apalagi betis, paha, dan bokong sexy itu. Arrghh, tidak pernah sekalipun!

Sudah cukup Gaara bersabar. Kini, api kemarahan sudah menyulut birahinya. Lantas tanpa berpikir panjang 'pamuda no.1 di Sunagakure' meremas bongkahan padat tersebut dengan kedua tangannya, sedikit kasar. Membuat pemuda dibawahnya sedikit memekik kaget bercampur sakit.

"Arrghh, Gaara. Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepas.. Cepat lepas!", jerit Naruto kalangkabut. Bukannya dia benci dengan perlakuan Gaara. Dia hanya sedikit malu setiap tubuhnya mulai dijamah. Yah, walaupun dia sudah menikah tetapi tetap saja dirinya masih canggung setiap berhubungan intim dengan Gaara.

Pemuda berpangkat 'Kazekage' tersebut tidak mempedulikan jeritan pemilik bola mata _sapphire_ dibawahnya. Karena, saat ini dirinya sedang fokus pada kegiatanya menjamah bokong indah tersebut.

Selang satu menit..

Merasakan jeritan pemuda pirang berhenti, lantas Gaara membalikan posisi pemuda pirang hingga dirinya bertatapan langsung dengan wajah manis yang sudah memerah tersebut. Betapa cantiknya pemilik bola mata _sapphire_ dihadapannya. Memang tidak salah selama ini dirinya menggebu-gebu mengejar cinta pemuda manis itu.

"Kenapa diam. Sudah menyesali tingkahmu tadi?", sergah Gaara. Dia pandang bola mata _sapphire _tersebut. Lekat.

"Sudah ku bilang, bukan maksudku sengaja melakukan itu. Aku hanya ingin buat kejutan untukmu. Dan masalah kimono yang robek, itu semua diluar kuasaku, Gaara. Kalau kau tidak mau mengerti, ya sudah. Terserah.. ", ucap Naruto lirih. Pemuda yang dijuliki 'Bocah Penuh Kejutan' itu pasrah pada keadaan. Dia sedikit kecewa dengan pemuda Sabaku yang meragukan dirinya. Padahal, dia sudah berkorban untuk memakai _kimono_. Berkorban untuk memalsukan jati dirinya sendiri di hadapan para petinggi desa lain. Memang, Gaara tidak memintanya untuk bertindak demikian. Tapi, tetap saja Naruto ingin di hari besarnya kali ini bebas dari tatapan-tatapan aneh orang lain kepada mereka berdua. Hanya untuk malam ini saja.

Naruto menutupi wajahnya dengan kain sutra berwarna kuning gading dikepalanya. Dia sedih semua berakhir tidak sesuai dengan rencana. Pesta pernikahan yang penuh kebahagiaan kini kandas ditiup angin. Entah, siapa yang salah. Dirinya sudah tidak dapat berpikir jernih sekarang. Mengingat itu semua membuatnya ingin menangis saja. Yah, sekarang dirinya benar-benar ingin menangis..

Walau Naruto seorang shinobi tangguh, tetapi dia sangat peka dalam urusan perasaan. Ya, itulah Naruto. Takdir hidup yang berat memang membuat dirinya menjadi shinobi yang tangguh. Semua orang mengakui itu. Namun, tidak ada yang tau seberapa banyak air mata yang telah dia keluarkan selama ini hanya untuk melewati fase hidup menuju kedewasaan.

Sebuah isakan halus membuat batin Gaara tersentuh. Pasalnya, dia tidak pernah mendengar isakan tersebut keluar dari pemuda pirang dibawahnya selama ini. Tidak pernah sekalipun. Kecuali disaat dirinya meminta pemuda pirang untuk bercinta. Itupun berupa isakan menahan sakit, bukan sebuah isakan lirih yang menggetarkan batin seperti ini.

Pemuda pemilik bola mata _emerald_ menyunggingkan senyum lirihnya sesaat. Dia merasa bodoh telah semena-mena menilai pujaan hatinya. Bukankah seharusnya dia paham dengan pengorbanan yang telah diberikan untuknya. Pengorbanan pemuda pirang untuk sedikit melakukan perubahan dihari penting mereka. Dirinya tau, mataharinya itu berdandan seperti perempuan agar dirinya terbebas dari cemooh orang-orang yang menentang mereka. Dia paham itu.. Sangat paham..

"Naru..", ucap Gaara lirih. Dia dekati wajah pemuda pirang dan menyingkirkan sehelai kain sutra yang menutupi wajah manis tersebut. Dilihatnya bola mata yang berwarna kemerahan dihiasi segelintir air bening. Ah, begitu terhanyut hatinya. Bukan tujuan hidupnya membuat bola mata _sapphire _tersebut kehilangan pesonanya. Terdapat penyesalan yang amat sangat dalam relung hatinya saat ini. Lantas dirinya mengecup kening pemuda yang berada dibawahnya. Dalam. Kecupan sayangnya yang terdalam.

"Naru.. Maafkan aku. Aku yang salah. Maaf. Tolong, jangan menangis lagi sayang.. Aku tidak kuat melihatmu seperti ini..", lirih Gaara. Ia hapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi pujaan hatinya dengan lembut. Dan sekali lagi mengecup kening tersebut memberikan perasaan tenang.

Pemilik bola mata _sapphire _nan indah menghentikan tangisnya. Dia paham betul, dirinya kembali tenang karena aura kelembutan yang diberikan Gaara padanya. Sudah kebiasaan Gaara memberikan perhatian berupa kelembutan dan ketenangan.

Memahami penyesalan yang disampaikan Gaara, membuat Naruto tersenyum lembut. Di sematkan jarinya pada helai merah bata dan mengusapnya. "Ya, Gaara. Aku tau kau sangat sayang padaku. Kau tidak suka orang lain memandangku dengan pandangan–pandangan aneh kan? Aku paham benar itu, Gaara.." Pemuda pirang mengecup bibir pemuda merah bata dengan lembut. Sangat lembut.. dia curahkan semua perasaannya kepada pemuda yang kini sah menjadi suaminya itu.

Mendapat senyum lembut dan sebuah kecupan hangat membuat hati pemuda Sabaku menjadi tenang kembali. Pasalnya, hanya keberadaan pemuda piranglah yang dapat memberikan pengaruh pada hidupnya. Sedih, bahagia, susah, senang. Semua perasaan yang jauh dari aktivitas hidupnya, kini berubah drastis sejak dirinya bertemu dengan mataharinya itu. Matahari yang membuat hatinya menghangat. Mataharinya yang bernama..

_Uzumaki Naruto _

.

.

.

"Mmm.. mmh.. Ga-Gaara.. Kenapa-Akh.. A-Aku sudah.. Keluar.. 4 kali.. Nnghh.. Ce-cepat masukkan milikmu.. A-Aku sudah.. Tidak kuat.. Aku lelah.. Nnh.."

Pemuda pirang begitu kelojotan dengan perlakuan suaminya itu. Pasalnya, sejak tadi pemuda bernama Gaara tidak juga menyatukan dirinya dengan tubuh pemuda bernama Naruto. Dari awal permainan, dirinya hanya bermain-main dengan tubuh pemuda pirang dengan sangat bernafsu. Dia remas-remas keras, kulum, gigit, jilat. Seluruh permukaan tubuh pemuda pirang tidak ada yang terlewatkan semilipun dari kenikmatan-kenikmatan ragawi yang diberikan pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' tersebut.

Panas. Begitu panas permainan yang diberikan Gaara. Sampai-sampai tubuh Naruto bergetar sedemikian hebatnya. Seluruh tenaganya seakan terserap habis akibat terlalu banyak cairan kenikmatan yang telah dia keluarkan. Tubuhnya luluh lantah. Dia tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya barang sedikitpun. Dia pasrahkan seluruh jiwa dan raganya itu hanya untuk Gaara. Apapun yang pemuda merah bata inginkan, sebisa mungkin akan Naruto berikan.

Saat ini, yang Naruto bisa lakukan adalah tetap bertahan untuk mengimbangi permainan liar pemuda Sabaku. Dirinya tidak ingin kehilangan moment bahagia ini hanya karena jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan. Tidak. Tidak untuk malam penting ini. Dimana akhirnya mereka berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri.

"Ga-Gaara.. Tolong.. Ce-Cepat hentikan..", lirih pemuda pirang. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar mencapai batas yang seharusnya. Ini kali pertama Gaara membuatnya mencapai puncak lebih dari 4 kali dalam semalam. Kalau tau begini jadinya, dia akan mempersiapkan mental terlebih dahulu.

"Ya, sekali lagi.. Sampai kau keluar sekali lagi, baru aku akan memasukkan milikku.."

Sabaku no Gaara, pemuda dengan status 'Kazekage' semakin mempercepat sodokan, kocokan, dan kulumannya di ketiga titik sensitif pemuda yang bersandar dalam pelukannya. Dia rengguh wajah yang membelakanginya itu hingga bertatapan langsung dengan wajah pemuda pirang. Wajah manis yang memerah sempurna. Bola mata _sapphire _ kini sedikit tertutup oleh hasrat yang memuncak. Bibir mungilnya kemerahan akibat pagutan-pagutan ganas. Lelehan demi lelehan saliva terjuntai dengan lembut dari bibir mungil tersebut. Puas. Pemuda Sabaku sangat puas dengan karyanya itu. Pemuda manis bak dewi kayangan yang pasrah akan nafsu birahi pemuda helai merah bata.

"NNGGHH.. AAHHHHHH!", jerit pemuda pirang. Ini adalah kali kelima dirinya mengalami puncak. Tubuhnya lunglai. Matanya terpejam rapat akibat sisa-sisa kenikmatan yang baru saja melandanya. Yakinlah dirinya, jikalau pemuda Sabaku tidak juga segera menyelesaikan hasrat terpendamnya, dia akan benar-benar pingsan kali ini.

Melihat pujaan hatinya mengeluarkan hasratnya yang kelima, lantas pemuda Sabaku mencabut sodokan ketiga jarinya didalam lubang kenikmatan milik pemuda pirang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda bernama Gaara secara tiba-tiba melesakkan kejantannya ke dalam lubang kenikmatan pemuda pirang dibawahnya.

"Uwaaahh.. Sa-Sakit.. Ga-Gaara.. Tidak.. Ughh.. Ahhh.. Sakit.."

Gaara mengusap-usap pinggul Naruto lembut, berusaha menenangkannya dari rasa sakit. "Tahanlah, sayang.. Perlahan rasa sakitnya akan hilang."

Pemuda pemilik bola mata _sapphire_ mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya seakan mengoyak-ngoyak pertahanannya. Tangan mungilnya mencengkram pundak pemuda Sabaku dengan kuat sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat.

"Aaah… Nnh… Haaah… A-ahh… Ummngh…"

Rintihan perlahan mulai berubah menjadi desahan. Rasa sakit bagaikan dikoyak belati sirna seutuhnya, tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Gaara… Aah-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ahh.. Ahhnn.. Ti-Tidak.. A-Aku lelah.. Ce-Cepat selesaikan.. Ahhh..", pinta pemuda pirang. Suaranya terbata-bata akibat begitu ganasnya hentakan-hentakan yang diberikan pemuda merah bata.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu.. Tahan, ya..", ujar Gaara.

Bersamaan dengan itu pemuda Sabaku semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Mengakibatkan pemuda pemilik bola mata _sapphire_ tersentak hebat akibat merasakan getaran nikmat disekujur tubuhnya. Sedetik kemudiaan pemuda Sabaku mengeratkan lengannya yang melingkar di pinggang pemuda pirang, kembali membawa bibir kemerahan itu ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang memabukkan.

"Nnng.. Nnghh.. Ahhh.. Ah.. Haahh.. Gaara.. Aaahh.. Ahh-Ah-Ah-Ah-Ahhnn.. Akh.."

Gaara menyeringai mendegar desahan demi desahan keluar dari pujaan hatinya. Lantas dia melebarkan dan menahan kedua kaki istrinya itu, kemudian menyodokan kejantanannya jauh-jauh ke dalam. Sangat dalam.

"Uwaaah.. Ah-ah-ah-ah-ahh.. Ga—Gaaaraaaa.. Ahh.. Haaa.. Mmmngh.. Uaahh.."

Desahan dan erangan erotis itu membuat pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' semakin menggila. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia menambah kecepatan pada sodokannya. Hingga tubuh pemuda pirang mengejang dan akhirnya menyemburkan hasratnya yang ke-6 pada malam ini. Pemuda Sabaku menghentikan sodokannya sesaat. Matanya memandang liar kearah pemuda manis yang kini menjadi istrinya itu.

Pemuda pirang berusaha mencari napas sebanyak-banyaknya. Dadanya terasa sesak karena napas yang terputus-putus. Belum sempat dirinya mengatur nafas sestatis mungkin, pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' tersebut kembali menariknya keatas pangkuan.

"Sekali lagi, Naru.." bisik Gaara. Kemudian memegang kedua sisi pinggang Naruto, lalu memompanya turun-naik dengan tempo yang semakin bertambah cepat.

"Haah.. Ah.. Ahh.. Mmmngh.. Hyaaa.. Aaah.. Jangan.. Ga-Gaara.. A-Aku lelah.. Ahh.. Ti-Tidakk.."

Tubuh pemuda pirang terjebak di antara kenikmatan yang menghantam raganya. Desahan-desahannya memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Ngh.. Aah.. Haah.. Aah.. Aah.. Aaah.. Aah.. Uwaah.. Haaa.. Aaaahhh.."

"Maaf, Naru.."

Lidah pemuda Sabaku turun ke arah leher mulus Naruto. Kembali melumat kulit caramel tersebut hingga meninggalkan tanda bukti kepemilikan yang mutlak bahwa pemuda pirang, pemilik bola mata _sapphire _adalah miliknya. Seutuhnya!

Beberapa saat kemudian, tubuh pemuda pirang mengejang dan mencapai titik puncaknya, begitu juga dengan Pemuda sabaku. Nafas keduanya memburu. Naruto merasa tubuhnya benar–benar luluh lantah. Kedua matanya pun terpejam erat. Tidak kuasa dirinya walau hanya untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya itu. Yakinlah dia, bahwa besok dirinya akan tegeletak di ranjang selama sehari penuh akibat aktifitas yang kelewat batas ini. Pertama kali tenaganya benar-benar terkuras bukan karena berlatih _jutsu_.

Puas. Gaara sangat puas malam ini. Perasaannya yang sejak dulu terpendam pada pemuda pirang kini dengan mudah dapat dia utarakan. Baik dengan ucapan maupun tindakan. Dirinya begitu bahagia memiliki Naruto sebagai istrinya. Seseorang yang mampu mengimbanginya dalam banyak hal. Salah satunya dalam bercinta. Dirinya yakin dengan orientasi nafsunya yang meledak-ledak ini, hanya pemuda berambut secerah mentari itulah yang mampu mengimbanginya.

"Terima kasih, Naru.. Sekarang tidurlah. Akau akan menjagamu..", ujar Gaar lembut. Dia kecup kening pemuda manis dihadapannya sebelum merengguh tubuh mungil tersebut kedalam pelukannya. Hangat. Hingga mimpi indah penuh kebahagiaan mengalun lembut dalam tidur nyeyak mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TAP.. TAP.. TAP..

Seorang pria bertopeng riak air mengenakan jubah berwarna hitam kelam dengan motif awan merah, memasuki sebuah markas berbatu. Ruang didalam markas tersebut minim udara dan pengap. Sinar mataharipun tergantikan oleh cahaya lilin kecil. Benar-benar sebuah tempat yang tidak layak untuk ditinggali orang biasa.

"Darimana?". Sebuah suara mengagetkan pria bertopeng riak air. Suara tersebut berasal dari sesosok pemuda yang bersandar pada sebuah dinding batu, tidak jauh dari pria bertopeng berdiri.

"Khukhu.. Hanya mengunjungi teman lama. Memang kenapa? Tidak biasannya kau bertanya!", ujar pria bertopeng. Sebuah sindiran dia layangkan untuk sesosok pemuda dihadapannya itu.

"Hn", balas pemuda tersebut, cuek. Detik berikutnya sosok pemuda tersebut melangkahkan kakinya hendak meniggalkan tempat itu. Dia tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh si pria bertopeng. Akan tetapi, sebuah kalimat yang muncul dari bibir pria bertopeng membuatnya sedikit tergelak. Sebuah kalimat yang mengingatkan dirinya pada penyesalan atas keputusan yang telah dia ambil dulu. Sebuah kalimat yang membuatnya teringat dengan kebodohannya yang telah memilih pergi dari sisi orang terkasih hanya demi sebuah balas dendam. Sebuah kalimat yang membuat hatinya merasa sakit hati yang amat sangat. Sebuah kalimat yang mengatakan..

"Sepertinya rubah kecilmu itu sudah jadi milik orang lain, Sasuke.."

.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

.

Hahh.. Akhirnya selesai juga chap ini. Gimana, Jelek ya? Yah, makanya Back bilang pernikahan GaaNaru aneh dan heboh. Karena memang pesta pernikahan mereka bisa dibilang kacau dan gagal. Begitulah..

Mengenai malam pertamanya, sepertinya kurang eksplicit ya? Sengaja sih memang. Coz, Back ingin secepatnya mengupdate chap ini. Jadi apapun hasilnya, Back pasrahkan pada para reader saja.

Yooshh, terima kasih untuk semua yang mau membaca fic 'Sabaku no Naruto' ini!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Okeyyy.. ^_^

.

.

.

So, MINNAAA..

R

E

V

I

E

W

THANKS A LOT.. ^_^


	4. Our new life

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sabaku No Naruto © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Pairing : Gaara x Naruto.**

_**Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Yaoi, MaleXMale, BL, Lemon, M-PREG. Don't like Don't read! **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Thanks a lot to :**

**Namikaze Trisha**

**Ttixz lone cone bebe**

**Ai HinataLawliet**

**Zee rasetsu**

**Uzunami Hana**

**Kaze sabaku**

**Ikky uzumaki**

**Botol pasir**

**hatakehanahungry**

**kei**

**Uchizuku no Renmay**

**Ryu The Blitzz**

**Kanon1010**

**CCLoveRUKI**

**Uchiha Uzumaki Hatake Hotaru**

**Superol**

**Delta Dwina Alpha Fujoshi**

**Tsubameki sora**

**Q Kyu Anarchy 99**

**i am cloudhoney**

**Ira Julian**

**chy Karin**

**Kimmy no Michiku**

**devilfromheaven**

**Devilfromhell**

**lembah nista**

**kira tiqa-Alegra Maxwell**

**ACECLARA**

**Takaishi Hiroki**

**gieyoungkyu**

**Ristha wuff yu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**SABAKU NO NARUTO**_

_._

_._

_._

Chapter 4!

12.00 AM~

Sangkakala raja semesta berada dalam tahta tertingginya saat ini. Memancarkan keagungan bak dewa kematian. Mendominasi sepersekian jam dari jumlah 24 jam dalam 1 hari. Terik. Sunguh terik hari ini. Ah, bukan hanya hari ini saja yang terik. Pada kenyataannya, sepersekian jam dari sepanjang hari yang dilewati Desa Sunagakure 99,99%-nya adalah TERIK. Sebuah penderitaan bagi penduduk asli Desa Sunagakure memang. Namun, bukan desa para _shinobi _namanya apabila tumbang hanya karena hal sepele seperti ini. Karena dengan tekad baja yang terpatri dalam diri semua penduduk Desa Sunagakure, dengan semangat pantang menyerah begitu mudah mereka membantai segala resiko dehidrasi yang akan menghadang demi menyelesaikan tanggung jawab misi dan pekerjaan. Yah, itulah takdir kehidupan. Buat apa menghindar selama bisa kita hadapi.

Betul. Untuk apa ribut-ribut menyesali keadaan yang memang sudah digariskan oleh Kami-_sama_. Lewati saja apa adanya. Yakinlah, semua akan terasa lebih ringan jikalau dirimu mengerjakannya dengan hati yang lapang.

.

.

Bila diperhatikan, tidak sedikit orang yang lebih memilih melakukan pekerjaan meskipun keadaan sedang terik-teriknya seperti sekarang. Biasannya, kebanyakkan dari mereka memilih berjalan sedikit merapat kepinggir untuk berlindung dibalik bayangan bangunan desa ataupun pepohonan didesa. Tidak sedikit pula orang yang menggunakan payung sebagai bentuk perlindungan dari sengatan terik matahari. Sungguh rajin masyarakat Desa Sunagakure.

Ada sebuah pribahasa yang mengatakan, 'Air cucuran atap jatuhnya ke pelimbahan juga'. Pribahasa tersebut sangat cocok untuk menafsirkan siklus kehidupan Desa Sunagakure. Kenapa begitu? Itu karena sebuah ketekunan, semangat, dan rasa tanggung jawab yang dimiliki seluruh penduduk desa merupakan turunan dari simbol tingkah laku 'pemimpin desa' a.k.a 'Kazekage'. Semua tidak tanduk penjabaran seorang 'pemimpin desa' 100% mempengaruhi integritas dan kualitas para pengikutnya. Itulah Sunagakure. Segala macam stabilitas positif yang dimiliki desa tersebut begitu seimbang dan tertata apik.

Beruntunglah bagi Sunagakure karena memiliki seorang 'Kazekage' seperti Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata ini sangat memenuhi kualifikasi sebagai seorang 'pemimpin desa'. Baik dari segi kecerdasan, ketekunan, kekuatan, dan karisma dirinya sudah melampaui prospek-prospek dasar macam itu. Tidak pernah pula sekalipun 'Kazekage' muda ini lupa akan tugasnya sebagai 'pemimpin desa'. Sangat luar biasa.

TOK.. TOK.. TOK..

"Masuk saja."

"Permisi Kazekage-_sama_. Anda memanggil saya?"

"Ya. Panggilkan Kangkurou, suruh dia menghadapku sekarang. Aku ada perlu dengannya."

"Baik Kazekage-_sama_. Mohon tunggu sebentar."

CKLEKK..

BLAM..

Pemuda pemilik bola mata berwarna _emerald_ yang bersandar pada kursi kebesarannya dalam keadaan resah saat ini. Walau keresahan itu tidak terpancar dari wajah _stoic_ miliknya, memang. Pasalnya, pemicu dari keresahan yang dialaminya berawal dari perkiraan yang masih menjadi sebuah misteri dalam otaknya. Dimana perkiraan tersebut kemungkinan besar berhubungan dengan pemuda pirang yang saat ini berstatus sebagai pasangan hidupnya. Entah mengapa, kenyataan menggantung seperti itu membuat dirinya sedikit bergeming dari sifatnya yang biasa.

"Anda memanggil saya, Kazekage-_sama_?", ujar pemuda yang baru saja masuk.

"Ya, Kangkurou. Bagaimana misi yang kuberikan kemarin?", ujar Gaara kepada pemuda yang diketahui bernama Kangkurou.

"Yah, seperti yang anda perkirakan Kazekage-_sama_. Tidak salah lagi, dia _Madara Uchiha_!"

BRAKK..

Sekejap pemuda berkanji 'Ai' dikening menghantamkan kepalan tangannya diatas meja. Membuat meja tersebut berderit akibat bergesekan dengan permukaan lantai yang kasar. Entah, apa lagi yang terjadi saat ini. Pemuda Sabaku yang biasanya selalu tenang ketika mengalami masalah apapun, pertama kalinya ini lepas kendali dalam mengatur emosinya saat berada dalam konteks 'Kazekage'.

.

.

.

.

.

"Nnggh.."

Pemuda manis berambut pirang sedikit bergumam dalam tidurnya. Tubuh mungilnya yang bergelung didalam selimut, terlihat nyaman. Sesekali dirinya menggeliat pelan, sangat lucu seperti anak kucing. Entah mengapa, melihat tidur pemuda pirang yang begitu nyenyak membuat pemuda merah bata tidak kuasa untuk mengganggu sosok tersebut yang terlihat bahagia dibelai mimpi indah. Lantas, pemuda bernama Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah pemuda manis yang sedang terlelap. Duduk perlahan disisi pemuda pirang tersebut. Diperhatikannya dengan lekat wajah manis nan damai itu. Membelai lembut helaian pirang yang begitu halus. Betapa besar perasaan sayangnya kepada pemuda pirang. Entah, apa jadinya jikalau pemuda pirang tidak ada di sisinya. Ugh.. Perih hati Gaara membayangkan hal itu. Apa lagi ketika mengingat percakapannya dengan Kangkurou tadi..

_~Flash Back: On~_

"Yah, seperti yang anda perkirakan Kazekage-sama. Tidak salah lagi, dia Madara Uchiha!"

BRAKK..

'_Berengsek, dia benar-benar Madara Uchiha. Tidak ku sangka dia sampai memata-matai pernikahanku dan Naruto kemarin. Apa maksudnya? Apa karena 'biju'__ Naruto? Atau ada hal lain?', _batin Gaara ragu. Dirinya tidak menyangka pertahanan yang sudah dibentuk sedemikian rupa dengan alasan demi keamanan para petinggi desa lain itu, tetap saja mampu ditembus oleh laki-laki paling menakutkan sepanjang sejarah dunia _shinobi_. Bahkan tidak ada satu orang pun yang menyadarinya.

Marah dan sesal bercampur aduk dalam benaknya saat ini. Mencari spekulasi apapun yang dapat menjelaskan semua pertanyaan dalam batinnya. Namun, tidak ada satupun alternatif yang mampu meredakan semua hal yang masih abstrak itu.

"Aku merasa ada orang mencurigakan di pesta kemarin. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka dia Madara Uchiha. Sial, aku ceroboh kali ini", kata Gaara.

Gaara menyesal atas kecerobohannya kemarin. Seandainya dia menyadarinya sedikit lebih cepat, mungkin saja Madara bisa diringkus.

"Semua memang diluar perkiraan kita Gaara. Siapa sangka Madara Uchiha hadir di tempat seperti itu!",ujar Kangkuro. Dia merubah panggilannya kali ini. Itu karena dia menyadari percakapannya dengan Gaara kali ini sangat serius dan rahasia. Ya, hanya disaat mereka berdua saja atau bertiga dengan Temari maka status panggilan macam itu dihilanghkan.

"Lantas apa kau berhasil mengikuti jejak Madara?"

"Hahh~, Madara lawan yang berat, Gaara. Aku tidak percaya telah kehilangan jejaknya kemarin malam. Tiba-tiba saja wujudnya mengilang sempurna, bahkan cakranya juga tidak dapat terdeteksi".

"Jutsu yang melebihi Jikukan Ninjutsu milikku dan Naruto!"

"Kupikir juga begitu. Karena, ketika kuperhatikan tidak sedikitpun Madara membentuk segel dengan tangannya!"

"Jurus terlarang. Satu-satunya Ninjutsu yang hanya dimiliki oleh Madara Uchiha".

Tanpa sadar pemuda berambut merah bata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sepertinya terdapat sebuah keresahan yang tidak mampu dibendungnya.

"Lawan kita kali ini kuat sekali, Gaara. Jauh lebih kuat dari Deidara dan Sasori. Terlebih lagi jika Madara dibantu orang itu.. ". Suara yang keluar dari mulut Kangkurou tiba-tiba terhenti. Entah kenapa, Kangkurou tidak kuasa menyebutkan nama yang sangat tabu bagi adiknya itu.

"Ckk.. Aku mengerti itu, Kangkurou.", balas Gaara sarkastis. Tidak rela dirinya menyebutkan nama yang begitu tabu bagi dirinya. Nama dari seseorang yang paling membuatnya tidak mampu berdiri dengan tenang sedetikpun. Nama dari seseorang yang paling membuat hatinya resah. Nama dari seseorang yang kemungkinan besar sangat berpengaruh bagi kehidupanya dengan pemuda yang sangat dicintainya. Nama dari seorang ninja pelarian berambut raven bermata onix, mantan kekasih Naruto.

Sasuke Uchiha..

_~Flash Back: Off~_

Bagi pemuda Sabaku apapun pasti akan dia lakukan demi pemuda pirang yang sekarang berada dihadapannya. Tak akan pernah dia biarkan pemuda masa lalu yang sangat dia benci itu mengganggu kebahagiaan yang kini telah dia dapatkan bersama pemuda pemilik bola mata seindah _sapphire,_ meskipun nyawa taruhannya.

Semakin lama pemuda berambut merah tergelincir dalam lamunannya sendiri. Sampai-sampai dirinya tidak menyadari bahwa kekasihnya telah bangun dari tidurnya. Bahkan kini, pemuda manis bernama Naruto memandang dengan intens ekspresi yang terpancar dari wajah pemuda yang berstatus suami baginya.

Terdapat segenggam kegetiran dibalik wajah angkuh Gaara yang membuat Naruto khawatir. Ya, tidak biasanya Gaara seperti itu. Melamun cukup lama.

"..ra.. Gaara..", ujar Naruto dengan lembut. Dia rengguh wajah pemuda dihadapannya.

Gaara yang merasakan sentuhan lembut dipipinya, sontak membuat kesadarannya kembali. Entah, apa yang terjadi? Dirinya juga tidak paham. Kenyataan yang dia lihat sekarang hanyalah wajah manis pemuda pirang dihadapannya yang sarat akan rasa kekhawatiran. Lantas, dirinya hanya bisa menjawab tatapan tersebut tidak kalah lembut.

Gaara merengguh jemari mungil yang bertengger dipipinya, "Ya, Naru?".

"Ada apa? Kau sakit? Apa kau sedang banyak pikiran?", ujar Naruto. Dirinya meresa wajah pemuda dihadapannya itu sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, walau perubahan itu sangat tidak kentara. Namun dia tau, karena wajah itu lah yang selalu terbayang disetiap hari dan mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Terkejut. Pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' sangat terkejut melihat pemuda pemilik bola mata _sapphire _nan indah tersebut menyadari kegalauan hatinya saat ini. Terdapat suatu rasa bahagia karena pemuda pirang dihadapannya sangat peduli akan dirinya. Ya, wajah khawatir milik kekasihnya terlihat sangat polos. Sampai-sampai, tak kuasa dirinya untuk sekedar membagi beban yang sekarang sedang dipikulnya. Apalagi pemuda pirang dihadapannya dalam keadaan mengandung.

Seucap katapun tak kunjung keluar dari bibir pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage', Gaara. Namun, sedetik kemudian dengan sigap Gaara memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. Sangat erat, hingga suara degup jantung masing-masing terdengar saling bertautan.

Inilah yang Gaara inginkan. Hanya dengan menghirup wangi tubuh Naruto yang bagai candu itu, seketika gundah gulana dihati Gaara berangsur-angsur hilang. Apalagi mengingat bahwa didalam tubuh pemuda yang dipeluknya terdapat belahan jiwanya yang satu lagi. Ya, calon bayinya dan Naruto.

Alis Naruto berkerut, "Tuh, kan. Pasti kau benar-benar sedang ada masalah!". Wajah polosnya pun berubah cemberut karena Gaara terlihat sedang menyembunyikan suatu hal.

Sesungguhnya bukan maksud Gaara untuk menyembunyikan masalah yang sedang terjadi. Tapi, karena hal itu masih sangat misterius dan tergolong berbahaya. Lagipula, solusinya juga belum terpikirkan oleh Gaara. Jadi saat ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto.

Gaara menarik tubuh mungil dihadapannya hingga tubuh tersebut berada di pangkuannya. Sekejap kesunyian melanda beberapa detik. Gaara memandang wajah yang tepat beberapa centi berada dihadapannya itu. Tentu dengan pandangan _innocent _dan _stoic_ andalannya. Namun, detik kemudian Gaara mengacak-acak helaian pirang milik Naruto, liar. Membuat rambut berwarna seindah mentari tersebut semakin kacau dari sebelumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Justru yang kenapa-kenapa itu kau, Naruto! Banggun kelewat siang dan penampilanmu sangat kacau. Mana ada istri seorang 'Kazekage' yang seperti itu!"

Cibiran di bibir mungil Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi. Bisa-bisanya Gaara bercanda disaat-saat seperti ini. Padahal tadi wajahnya begitu masam. "Ugh.. Salah mu, Baka! Siapa suruh menyiksaku tadi malam? Dasar manusia pasir ganas! Dan jangan acak-acak rambutku, bodoh!", balas pemuda pirang jengkel sembari menyisir rambutnya yang berantakan degan jemari mungilnya.

"Ckk, siapa suruh punya tubuh sexy. Kau pikir mudah menahan diri melihat bagian ini terekspos, hah?", ujar Gaara datar sembari meremas-remas bokong Naruto.

Oke.. Gaara, itu termaksud pelecehan seksual walau kau lakukan pada istrimu sendiri.#plakk

Lalu, yang menjadi korban sontak menjerit ketika menerima pelecehan seksual dari suaminya sendiri. "Huawaaaa.. Gaara. Lepas, baka! Cepat jauhkan tanganmu! Ugh.. Sakit, bodoh!". Segenap jiwa dirinya berusaha melepaskan tangan kekar yang menempel erat di bagian tubuhya yang paling sintal dan padat itu.

"Hhh.. Baka-Bodoh-Baka-Bodoh. Tidak ada kata-kata lain, ya? Daripada mengoceh yang aneh-aneh, kenapa tidak kau keluarkan saja desahanmu seperti tadi malam Naruto?", ujar Gaara. Lantas secepat _Sabaku Ninjutsu_ miliknya, pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' itu merebahkan tubuh mungil dipangkuannya ke atas ranjang saksi bisu cinta-penuh nafsu-yang terjadi semalam.

Pucat. Wajah manis pemuda pirang sontak berubah pucat melihat senyum ganjil yang terpatri di wajah tampan pemuda ber-iris _emerald._ Jangan katakan kalau pemuda berstatus suami itu menginginkan kehangatan yang mampu menggeser pikiran rasional. Sudah cukup pemilik bola mata _sapphire _pasrah dalam perang hasrat tadi malam. Bahkan 'bekas-bekas' aktivitas semalam masih begitu terasa di setiap sudut tubuh pemuda berkulit karamel.

Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri lantas membuat Naruto kurang sigap. Yah, kurang sigap untuk menghindar dari terkaman manusia pasir diatasnya. Maka dari itu jangan salahkan Gaara yang kini dengan mudahnya memagut bibir merona milik Naruto dengan ganas. Bahkan, kini kedua tangan Naruto dengan pasrah dicengkram oleh lengan kekar milik Gaara.

Bukannya Naruto tidak bisa melawan. Bagaimanapun dia adalah pemuda tangguh kebanggaan Desa Konohagakure. Semua mengakui hal tersebut. Kalau hanya menendang Gaara agar pemuda itu berhenti melakukan aktivitas intim seperti saat ini, mudah saja dilakukan. Namun, tidak sopan kan menolak keinginan seseorang yang sangat kita cintai? Apalagi Gaara itu tipe orang yang pantang menyerah.. Atau lebih tepatnya pemaksa. Bahkan kalau Naruto menolak bisa-bisa nanti kemauan pemuda merah bata itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Dan kemauan tersebut tidak akan pernah bisa ditahan oleh Naruto.

Apa mau dikata? Semua sudah kepalang basah. Kalau sudah begini pemuda pirang tak akan bisa menekan nafsu pemuda Sabaku. Lantas, dia pasrahkan bibir mungilnya kepada pria yang kini menjadi pasangan hidupnya itu. Seiring waktu berjalan, pagutan ganas berhenti dan menggantikan lidah panas yang bergerak liar. Lidah liar yang sangat mengkleim dan mendominasi.

Entah sudah berapa puluh kali Gaara memaksakan lidahnya untuk mendobrak masuk bibir Naruto, selama ini. Bahkan bagian bibir yang berada dalam kategori privasi itu, sudah tidak menjadi privasi lagi mengingat sudah sesering apa dan sejauh mana pemuda bernama Gaara menginvasi dan memporak-porandakan kepolosan didalamnya.

"Mmnnhh..", erangan pelan keluar dari bibir Naruto.

Erangan tanda semakin panasnya sentuhan kedua bibir yang terjadi, serta tanda kenikmatan yang begitu bergejolak telah melanda tubuh Naruto.

Bagi pemuda sabaku, bibir mungil merona milik pujaan hatinya itu sungguh luar biasa. Selain halus, lembut, sexy, namun juga.. Ugh.. lezat! Kelezatan tersebut lebih menarik dari pada semua jenis makanan yang pernah dirinya konsumsi selama ini. Hingga dirinya tak akan pernah bosan untuk terus mengecap sensai manis yang memabukan dari bibir mungil tersebut.

"Mmhh.. Ga-Gaara.. Nnnh..". Lemas. Sekujur tubuh Naruto terasa lemas. Engsel-engsel penopang tubuhnya tidak hanya ingin copot, bahkan rontok, ketika menerima sensasi yang menggetarkan raga dan pikiran ini. Bulu kuduk pun meremang seketika akibat getaran hasrat yang panas membara didalam dan dingin membeku diluar.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, lelehan demi lelehan saliva mengalir dengan sukses dari bibir Naruto. Meninggalkan bukti kongkrit bahwa kegiatan tersebut dilakukan atas sama suka dan saling menerima.

Gejolak nafsu mengalahkan pikiran rasional. Perang hasrat pun tak lekang oleh waktu. Entah, berapa menit sudah yang terlewatkan untuk membagi eksistensi intim ini. Seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua. Bahkan udara sumber kehiduan dilupakan keberadaannya.

Detak jantung bagai genderang yang bertalu-talu. Menjadi alunan musik pengiring siluet kebersamaan sepasang sejoli yang saling melepas kendali diri. Benar-benar kontak fisik nan menggairahkan raga. Lebih dasyat dari narkotika yang mampu membutakan nalar dan pikiran.

Panas. Rasa panas berkumpul di pusat pertahanan kedua jiwa yang terhipnotis pada kenikmatan jasmani. Bukan saatnya menahan keinginan untuk saling melepas pesona gejolak dalam raga masing-masing. Apalagi status yang menyandang hubungan mereka berdua sangat mendukung untuk semakin menapaki sentuhan demi sentuhan yang lebih menggetarkan birahi.

TING.. TONG..

Yeah, demi Kami-_sama_. Terima kasih, karena tidak meridhoi pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya menikmati tubuh pujaan hatinya.

Entah, siapa mahluk yang berani mengganggu seorang 'kazekage' untuk menyelami lautan kenikmatan bersama pasangan hidupnya, si pemuda pirang.

"Ano.. Gaara, bisa minggir sebentar?", ujar Naruto. Dalam hati dia tidak yakin Gaara akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini.

Gaara mengela nafas panjang. Tidak ada kah kesempatan bagi dirinya untuk sekedar menghilangkan penat yang sejak tadi memenuhi pikirannya?, "Cih, pengganggu!". Lantas Gaara menjauhkan dirinya dari Naruto. Namun, sebelum itu Gaara juga sempat menghapus lelehan saliva yang mengalir dari bibir Naruto.

TING.. TONG..

"Buka pintu Gaara!", perintah Naruto. Dirinya entah mengapa sangat malas walau hanya untuk sekedar membuka pintu. Pengaruh bayi didalam perutnya, mungkin.

"Kau juga bangunlah! Mandi sana, setelah itu kita makan. Aku tidak mau anakku kelaparan."

Berikutnya Gaara menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu berdiri dan segera melaksanakan perintahnya. Namun pemuda berambut pirang tersebut terus berkelit, "Nanti, aku malas Gaara".

Oke, sudah terlalu hapal Gaara dengan tingkah pemuda bernama Naruto. Bahwa tindakan jauh lebih berguna daripada sebuah kata-kata, dalam menghadapi pemuda tersebut. Dan bukan Sabaku no Gaara namanya kalau tidak bisa menaklukan tingkah pemuda pirang bermata _sapphire _itu. Maka dengan sekali hentak—tentu tidak kasar—dirinya melucuti seluruh pakaian pemuda pirang dengan begitu cekatan. Tentu saja rontaan-rontaan penolakan yang diberikan pemuda pirang tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kekuatan Gaara sendiri.

Selepas itu Gaara mengangkat tubuh Naruto ala bridal style. Membawa pemuda beriris _sapphire_ ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Ckk, Gaara. Lepas! Apa-apaan sih?", racau Naruto. Dirinya benar-benar dalam keadaan tidak semangat untuk melakukan kegiatan apapun, barang hanya untuk mandi sekalipun.

"Cepat mandi. Sampai nanti aku kembali lagi kesini kau sudah harus selesai mandi. Mengerti?", kata Gaara. Lalu dirinya begitu puas melihat pemuda pirang melangkahkan kakinya kedalam bilik mandi, walau sambil bergumam-gumam sebal. Padahal dirinya hanya memberikan sedikit deathglare kepada pemuda itu.

Dengan santai Gaara berjalan kearah ruang tamu. Bermaksud membuka pintu untuk melihat tamunya yang lagi-lagi menekan bel tempat tinggalnya bersama Naruto.

Cklekk..

Pemuda berstatus 'Kazekage' membuka pintu tersebut. Detik berikutnya terdapat dua sosok yang berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Kedua sosok tersebut adalah orang-orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Mereka jugalah yang membuat dirinya dan pemuda berambut pirang bersatu. Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo, Gaara. Lama tidak bertemu? Maaf kami terlambat datang!", sapa pria berambut silver. Tentu, lengkap dengan masker diwajah dan buku _misterius_ bertengger dengan gagah disebelah tangannya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kakashi Hatake.

"Oh, ayolah Kakashi. Ini semua salahmu sampai-sampai kita terlambat datang kemari!", sergah pria yang satunya lagi. Identik dengan luka melintang dihidung dan rambut hitam dikuncir seperti nanas. Tidak lupa juga senyum yang selalu terpatri di bibirnya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Iruka Umino. Dan, oh.. Sepertinya saat ini senyum ramah tersebut sedang pergi entah kemana yang kini digantikan dengan senyum kecut.

"Sepertinya aku tidak melakukan kesalahan, Iruka!", ujar Kakashi kepada pria disebelahnya. Datar.

"Apa? Berkelit saja terus, Kakashi. Kalau tidak karena kau mendadak 'kepingin', sudah pasti kita tidak akan terlambat datang kepesta Gaara dan Naruto kan?", balas Iruka, ngotot. Suaranya ia pelankan, karena merasa pembicaraan ini sudah menjurus masalah pribadi. Namun, percuma jikalau mereka membicarakan hal itu tepat didepan wajah orang lain kan? Sudah pasti pembicaraan mereka 100% terbongkar.

Melihat percakapan—atau lebih tepatnya pertengkaran kedua orang dihadapannya, Gaara hanya bisa mengela nafas. Pasalnya sudah berkali-kali dirinya melihat kelakuan seperti ini dari kedua pria tersebut. Dan sekarang Gaara tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya mereka bertengkar di depan rumah orang dan seenaknya pula cuek dengan si-pemilik rumah, padahal sudah dengan sopan dia membukakan pintu itu untuk mereka berdua.

"Hem.. Hem..", Gaara berdeham. Bermaksud memberikan kesadaran kepada kedua sejoli tersebut. Detik berikutnya bersyukurlah Gaara karena mereka berdua mengerti sinyal darinya itu.

"Sudah selesai, Sensei? Boleh aku mempersilahkan kalian masuk?", tanya Gaara. tentu dengan sedikit menusuk.

Lantas, Iruka dan Kakashi masuk dengan anteng kedalam rumah si-'Kazekage' muda. Tentu, dengan wajah Iruka yang sedikit memerah karena malu dengan tingkahnya yang selalu saja keluar dari kata kalem dan ramah, setiap berurusan dengan tingkah kakashi yang menjengkelkan buatnya.

Kakashi dan Iruka duduk di sebuah sofa berwarna coklat kalem yang tertata rapih di ruang tamu. Sesaat Iruka takjub dengan rumah tinggal milik Gaara dan pemuda pirang murid kesayangannya itu. Luas, indah, dan rapih.

Tak lama, Naruto muncul dari sudut ruangan. Entah, kenapa pemuda pirang tersebut begitu cepat menyelesaikan mandinya. Membuat pemuda merah bata, suaminya, sedikit heran.

"Iruka-sensei!", teriak Naruto. Rasa rindu terhadap figur ayah baginya itu sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Sekejap dia peluk tubuh pria tersebut.

Satu kenyataan yang harus diketahui. Walau Gaara begitu 'Protesif', namun dirinya memberi pengecualian kepada pria dihadapannya yang dengan erat membalas pelukan dari kekasih hatinya, Naruto. Hanya Iruka lah, orang yang boleh berlaku seperti itu. Karena, Gaara yakin rasa sayang Iruka yang begitu besar kepada Naruto, selayaknya rasa sayang kepada anaknya sendiri.

"Ya, Naruto! Maaf aku baru sampai", kata Iruka. Tak terelakkan, terdapat sebongkah kebahagiaan yang merebak didalam hatinya ketika bertemu dengan murid kesayangannya itu.

Rasa rindu yang begitu menuntut membuat Naruto dan Iruka terjerat dalam dunia mereka sendiri. Waktupun dengan cepat bergulir bagai butiran salju dimusim dingin. Yah, entah apa yang kedua orang tersebut bicarakan. Yang pasti Gaara dan Kakashi tidak mengerti dan juga tidak tertarik.

Lantas Gaara dan Kakashi lebih memilih untuk tenggelam dalam buku bacaan mereka masing-masing.

Gaara dengan buku mengenai sejarah Klan Uzumaki yang di bawakan oleh Iruka, serta Kakashi dengan buku _Icha-Icha Yaoi Series_.

Yah, tidak penting membahas masalah buku Kakashi yang sudah pasti tidak layang diperbincangkan. Maka lebih baik beralih kepada sang 'Kazekage' muda yang telah asik sendiri dengan bukunya.

Sejak kehamilan Naruto, Gaara mulai mencari informasi seputar Klan Uzumaki. Mulai dari sejarah awal pembentukan Klan tersebut hingga sejarah mengenai siluman rubah berekor sembilan. Yah, buku ini sungguh informatif sekali, mengingat buku tersebut memang buku yang tersimpan khusus dikantor 'Hokage Konohagakure'. Maka tidak akan dipungkiri, informasi yang berada dalam buku ini belum ada yang tau selain para Hokage sendiri.

Apapun informasi yang didapatkan dari buku tersebut, dengan cepat Gaara simpan rapat-rapat dalam otaknya. Hal ini dia lakukan agar dirinya bisa melakukan persiapan untuk kelahiran anak pertamnya nanti. Terlebih kehamilan bagi seorang laki-laki sangat rentan dan jarang terjadi. Lantas dirinya wajib mencari solusi akan hal itu.

Bicara mengenai kehamilan pada laki-laki. Ada satu kenyataan yang Gaara pahami sekarang. Bahwa dahulu kala seorang pemuda dari Klan Uzumaki juga pernah mengalami kehamilan. Terlebih, pemuda tersebut juga seorang 'jinchuriki Kyuubi', sama seperti Naruto. Dari perspektif tersebut, Gaara dapat menyimpulkan bahwa persamaan dari pemuda tersebut dan Naruto adalah mereka sama-sama seorang 'jinchuriki'.

Menarik sekali, pikir Gaara. Hanya fakta itu yang baru bisa dia dapatkan dari bukunya yang sekarang telah habis dia baca. Mungkin besok dia sendiri yang akan meminjam buku-buku lainnya kepada Tsunade-san.

Begitu Gaara menutup bukunya, dirinya baru tersadar bahwa pujaan hatinya beserta Iruka-sensei tidak berada ditempat meraka semula. '_Kemana, Naruto?_'_, _pikir Gaara.

Kakashi yang menyelesaikan bacaanya sesaat sebelum Gaara, melihat pemuda dihadapannya itu celingak-celinguk. "Naruto dan Iruka didapur! Sepertinya memasak?", jawab Kakashi dengan nada santainya yang terkesan malas-malasan itu.

Lantas, tanpa membuang waktu Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur diikuti oleh Kakashi. Mereka berdua sempat mendengar pembicaraan Naruto dan Iruka yang membuat mereka berdua sama-sama geleng kepala.

"Akh, Naruto. Kenapa minum minuman yang asam seperti itu? Itu tidak baik untuk kandunganmu!", sergah Iruka. Dengan cepat dia rebut gelas berisi jeruk peras tersebut dari tangan Naruto.

Bukan tanpa alasan Iruka melarang Naruto meminum minuman yang asam seperti itu. Berbeda dengan perempuan hamil lainnya yang mengkonsumsi makanan dan minuman asam dan mereka baik-baik saja. Tapi, kalau Naruto berbeda, karena perutnya akan merasa sakit yang melilit ketika mengkonsumsi yang asam-asam. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Menurut Tsunade-san kehamilan Naruto sedikit rentan, hingga pemuda tersebut dianjurkan menjauhi segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan asam, pedas, dan asin yang terlalu berlebihan. 'Hokage' perempuan tersebut juga sudah memperingatkan—lebih tepatnya memaksa—siapapun yang melihat Naruto melanggar hal itu, maka segeralah menghentikannya.

"Are.. Iruka-Sensei! Itu kenapa?", kata Naruto dengan wajah polos sambil menunjuk titik kemerahan di leher Iruka.

"Mana..?", jerit Iruka. Sontak dia tutupi bagian yang ditunjuk Naruto tadi. Wajah Iruka mendadak seperti kepiting rebus. Tentu saja karena malu.

"Eee.. Itu..", Iruka terbata-bata. Dia bingung harus berkata apa. Lagipula bukankah seharusnya Naruto sudah tau apa 'itu'? Naruto kan sudah menikah, terlebih dia sudah mengandung! lantas kenapa Naruto belum tau, ya?

Terdiam, termenung, terkejut. Itulah Iruka saat ini. Tentu saja sebelum sebuah suara mengintrupsi. "Itu bukti cinta dariku, Naruto. Dan yang 'itu' bukti cinta untukmu, dari Gaara." ujar Kakashi malas-malasan.

Naruto mengikuti arah jari Kakashi yang menunjuk tepat ke lehernya. Sedetik kemudian dia alihkan pandangannya ke arah tersebut. Kaget setengah mati Naruto, begitu melihat titik kemerahan yang jauh lebih banyak dari punya Iruka-sensei.

Kalau titik yang seperti itu sebenarnya sangat banyak. Ya, ketika mandi tadi Naruto melihat titik-titik seperti itu bertebaran di sekujur tubuhnya. Dari leher, dada, punggung, perut, pinggul, paha, bokong, bahkan di bagian selangkangannya juga. Tapi, karena warnanya jauh lebih merah dan sedikit kebiruan, dia jadi tidak paham apa artinya sama-sama 'bukti cinta'.

Iruka merutuki mulut kekasihnya yang suka nyeletuk sembarangan. Bagaimana bisa Kakashi bicara begitu pada Naruto? Sudah tau Naruto sangat polos—bodoh lebih tepatnya —dan tidak banyak berpengalaman dengan hal itu.

"Dan sepertinya punyamu lebih dasyat, Naruto! sampai biru seperti itu. Gaara tadi malam pasti kasar seka-". Ucapan Kakashi terputus oleh jeratan tangan Iruka. Dengan cepat Iruka membungkam mulut Kakashi dengan tangannya. Rasanya, dia ingin sekali memasukan Kakashi ke dalam kuali panas tempat memasak miso.

Naruto yang masih terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti tentang 'bukti-bukti cinta', walaupun dia sudah mengalaminya, hanya bisa bengong tidak mengerti.

Gaara yang melihat percakapan tadi hanya diam dan tidak peduli. Yah, dia memang suka memberikan tanda cintanya di seluruh tubuh Naruto, apalagi di leher. Agar semua orang tau bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut sudah ada yang punya.

Malam ini kediaman 'Kazekage' begitu meriah, walau hanya mereka berempat memang. Namun, rasa kekeluargaan begitu terasa. Entah, hanya sebuah sugesti atau bukan. Yang pasti mereka berempat yang sama-sama bernasip tidak memiliki orang tua merasa begitu nyaman dalam lingkaran kekeluarkaan ini. Seakan disinilah tempat mereka berempat yang sebenarnya. Tenang dan nyaman.

Pada malam ini pulalah, akhirnya Gaara sedikit bisa melupakan masalah yang tadi hendak mengganggu pikirannya. Semoga kedua pria di hadapannya itu senantiasa siap membantu dirinya dan Naruto ketika dalam masalah.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

Hahhh~ akhirnya selesai juga chap 4. Maaf lama. N maaf juga kalo kurang bagus. Yah, Back ditengah2 kehilangan Feel nya ketika membuat chap ini. Maklum, gara2 terlalu lama hiatus jadi lupa semuanya.. Jadi jangan bosen-bosen ya bacanya.. Hufhh..

Yoshh.. No comment lagi deh..

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya. Okeyyy.. ^_^

.

.

.

So, MINNAAA..

R

E

V

I

E

W

THANKS A LOT.. ^_^

(Semakin banyak review semakin semangat Back buat kelanjutannya!)

(Buat sahabat lama yang membuat Back terjun ke yaoi, pleaseee.. Review.. Oke.. Hahhaa#PLAKK.. MAKSA!)


	5. The Reason Of Calamity

**Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sabaku No Naruto © Back-Total yaoi addict**

**Rate : M**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort.**

**Pairing : Gaara x Naruto.**

**_Spoiler Warning : Semi-Canon, Yaoi, MaleXMale, BL, Lemon, M-PREG. Don't like Don't read!_**

**_._**

**_._**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**_SABAKU NO NARUTO_**

_**.**_

_**.**_

Chapter 5!

"Naru" Gaara menepuk bahu pemuda yang sedang tertidur dengan nyaman didalam selimut. "Cepat bangun, aku harus ke kantor sekarang." Mengela nafas Gaara menunggu pemuda dihadapanya bangun.

"Yasudah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Nanti akan ku minta Temari untuk melihatmu sebentar." Gaara mengecup kening pemuda pirang sebelum mengambil kendi pasir nya. Dalam 3 detik Gaara membentuk segel dengan tanganya. 'POOFHH'. Muncul kendi pasir serupa dengan miliknya namun dalam ukuran satu genggaman tangan.

'_**Shukaku' **_

'_**Khukhu.. Pagi-pagi begini sudah menyapaku. Tidak biasanya, bocah'**_

Gaara memejamkan mata untuk bertatap langsung dengan Bijuu berekor satu miliknya.

_Hitam. Basah. Dingin. Dunia para Bijuu dan Jinchuuriki._

Rakun besar bermata tajam dengan rahang bertaring menyambut Gaara. Hawa berubah panas ketika aura Shukaku seakan ingin melahapnya.

_**Woossss**_

Kibasan ekor satu Shukaku menghantam kearah Gaara.

_**Duaaaaakhh**_

Dengan sebelah tangan Gaara menahan serangan Shukaku. Pemuda berambut merah tak bergeming. Pandanganya kembali ia arahkan pada Bijuu dihadapanya. Tatapan tanpa arti, seolah berkata kau bukan lawanku.

'_**Cih..,'**_ Siluman Rakun mengingat bocah kecil yang dulu terkurung dalam ketakutanya kini terlihat sangat kuat seperti sekarang.

'_**Aku akan membagi cakramu ke dalam kendi ini...'**_ Gaara menggigit ujung ibu jarinya dan meneteskan beberapa tetes darah ke dalam kendi. Ia kembali membentuk segel ditanganya dengan membisikan beberapa mantra sulit, _**'...dan jaga Naruto untukku.'**_ Pasir dalam kendi dipunggung Gaara keluar dan membagi diri memasuki kendi satunya.

'_**Khukhukhu.. Untuk apa kau membuang cakraku untuk menjaga bocah itu? Disana ada Kurama'**_

'_**Kau sudah tau aku tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Kyuubi'**_

'_**Kau terlalu khawatir'**_

'_**Naru sedang mengandung. Cakra nya dan Kyuubi sementara tidak bisa digunakan dengan maksimal karena terpusat untuk melindungi anak kami'**_

'_**Yah, ini menarik. Tak menutup kemungkinan untuk sementara rubah sok tau tidak bisa diajak berkomunikasi dan bocah itu tidak akan bisa menggunakan cakra' **_

Kekehan Shukaku hal terakir yang Gaara dengar sebelum iya kembali ke dunia nyata. "Karena itu, kuminta bantuanmu Shukaku.." gumam Gaara. Sebelum meninggalkan rumah iya menyimpan kendi dihadapanya ke dalam lemari.

.

.

"Ohayouuu, Kazekage-sama." Sapa Temari ketika Gaara datang. "Nee, kau tidak datang bersama Naruto?", katanya sekaligus meletakkan beberapa berkas misi tingkat A & S diatas meja.

"Ohayou. Dia masih tidur," jawab Gaara kemudian duduk dibangkunya, mulai membuka lembar demi lembar berkas misi dihadapanya.

"Yah, tidak heran sih kenapa dia masih tidur," Temari menyeringai menggoda adiknya yang selalu memasang wajah datar.

Gaara mendelik ke arah Temari, "Pikiranmu mulai kotor."

Temari terkikik geli. Ya dia senang menggoda adiknya. Tapi lebih senang lagi menggoda Naruto, karena wajahnya langsung merah seperti tomat saat digoda.

"Sudah. Sudah. Saatnya serius. Mengenai misi dari Konoha, kita tidak punya orang lagi untuk dikirim kesana. Kankuro sudah punya misi tingkat S dan aku pun masih punya misi tingkat S dan A," jelas Temari.

"Aku sendiri yang akan kesana bersama Naruto"

"Hyee.. Kau yakin Gaara?!"

"Ya. Aku juga akan menetap sementara disana sampai Naruto melahirkan. Aku harus minta bantuan Tsunade-san untuk mengurus Naruto," jelas Gaara.

Tiga persimpangan muncul di dahi Temari. _"Yang benar saja!"_ batinnya.

"Lalu.. siapa yang bertanggung jawab pada tugas Kazekage disini Gaara?!" Dengan wajah datarnya Gaara menatap Temari, "Kau."

Rahang Temari mau copot mendengarnya, "Tidak.. tidak. Aku tidak mau. Serahkan semua pada Kankuro, aku tidak mau sering-sering bertemu dengan para tetua." Maaf saja ia menolak kalau harus sering berurusan dengan para tetua.

"Boleh saja, semua kau yang atur." Kata Gaara, selesai menandatangani berkas misi. Temari menghembuskan nafas lega (ya,dia tidak harus jadi Kazekage dadakan).

"Sakuya," panggil Gaara pada gadis cantik berambut coklat, sekretarisnya. "Apa saja jadwalku hari ini?"

"Nee, Kazekage-sama. Sampai sebelum instirahat siang nanti akan datang laporan dari 5 tim yang sudah menyelesaikan misi mereka. Lalu setelah makan siang akan ada temu muka dengan genin-genin baru." Gaara mengangguk mengerti dan menyuruh sekretarisnya kembali.

"Temari, kalau tidak sibuk bisa kau lihat keadaan Naruto nanti?", pinta Gaara.

"Tentu bisa!" Dengan senang hati, kalau menjenguk Naruto nanti dia bisa duduk manis sambil minum teh, yang utama dia bisa menggoda anak manis tersebut. _'He he he..'_ pikir Temari mulai gila.

Melihat itu Gaara memandang tajam kakanya, "Jangan kau apa-apa kan Naruto."

"Tidak janji, Otouto" kata Temari nyengir jahil.

"Sampaikan pada Naru untuk membawa kendi didalam lemari saat ia pergi kemanapun."

"Oke, akan kusampaikan" balas Temari sebelum menghilang dipalik pintu.

.

.

Tap.. Tap.. Tap..

Dengan langkah santai Temari melompati atap-atap rumah yang pendek tanpa meninggalkan suara. Ia dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Gaara. "Naruuu~" panggilnya ketika membuka pintu.

Saat itu Naru baru saja keluar dari kamarnya, "Ee, apa yang kau lakukan disini Temari nee-san?" Naruto menguap dan mengusap kedua matanya, tanpa disadari membuat gestur yang imut.

Temari sweetdroop. Yeah, melihat pemuda imut didepanya dengan atasan piama kebesaran. Ugh.. Imut sekali Naruto, pantas adiknya yang stoic itu tergila-gila.

"Nee, Gaara menyuruhku mampir kesini untuk melihat keadaanmu," Temari segera menduduki shofa panjang di tengah-tengah ruangan. Iya terus memandang Naruto yang berjalan kearah dapur dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat orang berpikir dia sudah gila.

"Temari nee-san sudah sarapan," tanya Naruto dari arah dapur. Iya mulai menuangkan air panas kedalam teko dan mengolesi beberapa lembar roti tawar dengan selai jeruk. "Sayang sekali aku sudah sarapan," jawab Temari. Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto keluar dan membawa nampan berisi segelas susu dan secangkir teh hangat. "Silakan diminum Temari Nee-san," kata Naruto sembari mengunyah roti yang tadi ia gigit dimulutnya.

"Hn, Naru. Kudengar kau akan pergi ke Konoha?" kata Temari sedikit merajuk.

Ya, dia akan merasa kesepian kalau Gaara dan Naruto pergi dalam waktu yang lama.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, "Nee-san tau darimana?" Dia juga sebenarnya tidak mau ke Konoha, karena semua orang di Konoha mengenalnya. Lebih baik dia tetap di Suna dan melahirkan di Suna. Tapi, Gaara bersikeras hanya Nenek Tsunade yang bisa membantunya melahirkan.

"Aku akan kesepian," Temari pundung pura-pura meneteskan air mata. "Aku bukan orang pertama yang menggedong keponakanku."

"Tenang saja, Temari Nee-san bisa menggendongnya setelah kami kembali ke Suna," jawab Naruto terbawa suasana sedih. "Kalau tidak kau bisa menyusul kami ke Konoha."

"Kau benar!" sergah Temari tiba-tiba. "Setelah menyelesaikan misi aku akan minta cuti untuk beberapa bulan!"

'_Gawat'_, pikir Naruto sweetdrop.

"Nee, kalau begitu ayo kita jalan-jalan ke kota. Kita akan membeli keperluanmu selama di Konoha!" ajak Temari semangat. Ia menarik tangan Naruto dan mendorongnya masuk ke kamar untuk bersiap.

Kening Naruto berkeringat, bisa-bisa dia jadi boneka peraga lagi. "Iya.. iya.. Baiklah," kata Naruto akhirnya mengikuti keinginan kaka iparnya

.

Naruto memakai celana hitam ¾ nya. Untuk atasan mengenakan kaos orange sedikit kebesaran. Melihat Rambutnya yang kuning keemasan dia biarkan berantakan (nyatanya memang tidak akan rapi walaupun sudah disisir).

"Gaara," Naruto membuka pintu ganda dihadapanya. Dia tampak lesu dibanding hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Naru," jawab Gaara meletakkan penanya diatas meja. Ia berdiri dan menghampiri pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu. "Kau kelihatan lelah," ajaknya untuk duduk di bangku panjang ditengah-tengah kantornya.

"Aku baru saja selesai membeli banyak pakaian bersama Temari Nee-san. Kau tau, Gama-Bunta sampai kempes seperti iniii.. huweeee..," racau Naruto manja kedada bidang pemuda bertato Ai, tangan kirinya meremas dompet kodok berwarna hijau.

"Sudah, biar aku yang ganti uangmu," kata Gaara menepuk-nepuk ringan kepala Naruto.

"Benarkah?" secercah harapan tergambar diwajah Naruto.

Gaara tersenyum, ia sentuh perut pemuda disampingnya, mengusapnya lembut. "Tentu saja. Kebutuhan kalian adalah tanggungjawabku."

"Aaa.. Gaara aku sayang padamu. Muah.." kecupan ringan mendarat di pipi Gaara.

"Aku juga sayang kalian." Balas Gaara mengecup bibir Naruto dalam.

.

Langit sore berwarna oranye menjadi panorama yang menemani perjalanan Naruto dan Gaara. "Kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Sukiyaki."

"Heee~ kenapa tidak ke Ramen," Naruto mencibir.

"Daging dan sayur lebih sehat dari pada mie dan minyak"

Naruto membulatkan pipinya, "Ramen juga ada irisan daging dan sayur."

"Tapi sedikit," jawab Gaara singkat. Tanganya terus menggandeng Naruto. Meraka terlihat seperti layaknya pasangan yang sedang berkencan.

"Itu Kagekaze-sama dan Naruto-sama" seorang penduduk menyapa mereka. "Selamat sore!"

Bagai penduduk Suna dulu sebelum Kazekage muda mereka menikah tidak ada yang berani untuk menyapa. Karena tidak ada satupun yang mendapat balasan. Sekarang kehadiran pemuda pirang disamping Kazekage muda ada pengaruh positif. Paling tidak pemuda berambut merah bata akan menganguk sekali atau menjawab 'hn'. Ya itu bahkan lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Selamat sore, Jii-san." Naruto tersenyum lebar. Keramahan Naruto pada penduduk desa membuatnya dengan mudah berbaur. Berbeda dengan Gaara yang notabene penduduk asli Suna Gakure.

Sapaan ringan sepanjang perjalanan meraka Naruto yang lebih banyak merespon. Gaara selebihnya hanya diam mendengarkan gurauan-gurauan kecil Naruto dengan lawan bicaranya.

.

Di kedai sukiyaki Gaara memilih duduk di kursi paling ujung agar tidak banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Naruto duduk disampingnya.

"Selamat sore, kalian ingin pesan apa." Gaara membuka daftar menu yang ada dan memesan 2 porsi sukiyaki jumbo dan 2 gelas ocha. "Naru, kau ingin apa lagi?"

Naruto membalik-balik lembar menu. "Hmm, tempura dan ebi katsu."

"Kalu begitu tunggu sebentar. Pesanan akan segera datang," jelas pelayan toko dengan ramah.

"Gaara?"

"Ya" Gaara menoleh kearah Naruto. Ia melihat pemuda disampingnya menimang-nimang kendi kecil yang sejak tadi ia selempangkan dipinggangnya.

"Menurutmu sampai kapan Kyubi akan menghilang?"

"Dia tidak menghilang. Hanya beristirahat untuk menjaga anak kita. Begitupun dengan cakramu."

"Jadi 9 bulan aku tidak bisa menggunakan ninjutsu." Naruto merasakan kecemasan. Seorang ninja tanpa jurus layaknya samurai tanpa pedang.

"Kau sedang mengandung Naruto. Tidak ada misi buatmu sampai anak kita lahir."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri saat kau tak ada."

Gaara menyatukan tanganya dengan Naruto, "Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian lepas dari jangkauanku, Naru."

.

.

Di salah satu ruangan yang temaram duduk seorang pemuda bersurai raven. Pandanganya tajam tertuju pada nyala api dari sebatang lilin.

"Sasuke". Ketukan di pintu lantas tak membuatnya bergeming. "Apa rencanamu selanjutnya."

Sasuke berdiri membenahi hakama putih yang ia kenakan. "Aku akan mengambil apa yang seharusnya jadi miliku."

Madara bersandar pada dinding dan menatap pemuda obsidian didepanya, "Belum waktunya."

_**Degg**_

Secepat angin jemari kiri Sasuke sudah mencengkram leher Madara dengan kasar. Giginya menggemeratak kuat penuh kemarahan. "Aku tidak sudi anak dari Sabaku ada dalam perut Naruto!"

"Aku juga tidak peduli." Tidak sedikitpun Sasuke melihat Madara membentuk segel ninjutsu, yang dia tau laki-laki paruh baya itu sudah megacungkan ujung kunai tepat dipunggungnya. "Hanya saja tindakan tanpa perhitungan akan berujung kegagalan."

"Sebelum kita maju, tunggu perintah dariku." Perintah Madara sebelum pergi.

.

.

~TO BE CONTINUE~

.

.

Nee, minna. Gomen Back menghilang bertahun2. sekarang baru ngupdate. Dan chapter ini lebih banyak santainya. Belum mendekati inti permasalahan. Gomen..

Kalo ada Typoo silakan lapor saat review. Yosh~ tunggu ya cahapter selanjutnya XD.. **BLETAAK ***dilempar sendal* Author tukang ngaret aja sombong... heheee :p


End file.
